


The ET, The Psychopath, and The Mafia

by ShadowTheCannibal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alaska, Alien Biology, Alien Ciel Phantomhive, Alien Reproduction, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Beginning is SebaCiel, Bloodplay, Bonding, Canada, Child Abuse, Discussion of Abortion, Doggy Style, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Egg Laying, England - Freeform, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Foreplay, Hermaphrodite Anatomy, Hermaphrodite Ciel Phantomhive, I am so done, Kitty Ciel Phantomhive, Later there will be Riren, Mafia Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mind Games, Mobs, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder, Murder Family, Name Changes, Name Power, Oral Sex, Other, POV Third Person, Poor Ciel, Possessive Sebastian, Repopulation, Ringmaster Sebastian Michaelis, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebaciel is life, Sebaciel is love, Serial Killer Sebastian Michaelis, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sweet Sex, The Mob, The feels, Time Babies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, but not our sebaciel, ciel is so done, ciel needs a hug, dear god take me now, dominant Sebastian, mafia, miscarriage warning, name kink, neko, people die, riren - Freeform, so does sebby, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheCannibal/pseuds/ShadowTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis is a serial killer. </p><p>Who happens to run a circus. </p><p>When the economy runs into the ground, he has no choice but to find a new attraction. He doesn't know that by doing this, he becomes a small but very important step into rebuilding a distant, dying planet. And if he can't protect his circus from the black market, try to unlock the bratty, neko enigma that is his new attraction, juggle 'friends', and... <em>kill</em> some time, what kind of ringmaster would he be?</p><p>Oh, and then there's that finicky brunette that keeps showing up at the right place at the wrong time, and that short grump mob boss that can't handle emotions.</p><p>This should be fun.</p><p> </p><p>.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> "Damn little Earthling… Damn Earth. Damn humans," He growled, turning around on a delicate paw, before freezing, seeing the ringmaster sitting with a smirk, book in lap.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"So you can talk?" was the man's response, voice dripping in sin.</em></p><p> </p><p>(slowly being edited and fixed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> If one hasn't noticed, I'm so in love with AO3. It's much more organized than FF. And those tags! XD

Sebastian Michaelis was only trying to find a new attraction or act for his circus. The economy had run into the ground with the new president, and people were losing jobs all over the country. No jobs means no money. No money means that no one will have enough money or time to go to his circus. No people that come to his circus means no escape from this pathetic world.

So the ringmaster had to find something so amazing, so extraordinary that people would spend their precious last dimes and job-searching time just to see it. And the Black Market seems like a good place to start look for this said attraction.

"I'ma tellin' ya Jack! The thing had razor sharp teeth! And claws! Oh, it was hideous, I'ma tellin' ya… covered in muddy fur, too..." a thick cockney accent spoke to it's drinking partner.

Sebastian was hovering near by, watchful wine red eyes scanning for something decent. This conversation between two drunks caught his attention.

"Pfft, bug off. Only thing vicious that lives in dos' old woods are damn coons'. Unless you was drunk off your ass, or a giant rabid coon' 'tacked ya, then i don't believe it."

"I'ma serious!" the first one insisted. "I bet ya it's that demon they're lookin' for. If i had 'nuff cash ta' catch it with, i'd be swimming in dough." At this, Sebastian intervened.

"A demon?" the wine-eyed ringmaster asked. The wiser of the two elderly drunks spoke up. "Ya. Somethin' 'bout a devil runnin' around the old Funtom woods. Ya know, the creepy old one?" Not so wise after all, mused Sebastian.

"Big money is on it's head too," the other one said with glassed over eyes. Sebastian pondered over this, before pushing back the urge to smirk maliciously. He thought of the perfect plan.

"Where can i find the people looking for this… devil?"

The younger and drunker of the two drunks pulled out a crumbled up paper in his coat pocket with alcohol stricken hands, and tossed it to Sebastian. "Address is on dar'. I'm pretty sure it's those people who run da' freak show… ya' know, down 'dar"

Sebastian knew there 'down there' ment. Everything illegal and unsanitary happened there. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't mess with those people, but he had a circus to look after, right? And his own urges...

~Day 2~

That's where the 25 year old ringmaster found himself a few hours later, leaning against the side of his trailer -which was attached to his pick-up truck- , staring into the dark foggy swamp. He had ropes and traps in the back, and two metal cages in the trailer. One was used for lions, the other for the poodles. He didn't know how big it would be, so he didn't take any chances.

It didn't take long for the wine-eyed beauty to find the 'demon'.

He didn't really think it of a 'demon'. More like something out of those Narnia books. It looked no older than 13 or 14 years of age, with stunning elegance and grace.. for something so fragile looking and… pissed-off.

It had attacked first, catching the ringmaster by surprise. Its little claws on its hands? and paws sinking into his back, giving out a very feline like yowl. But Sebastian knew how to fight. He had learned Krav Maga well and the skill of dominance to an art of sorts . He flipped the little monster/creature over his back and pinned it down by its smooth baby-skinned shoulders that had a dusting in fine gray fur. It's face was human, as well the front have of its body. It hissed so passionately with anger and pain, it made Sebastian groan at anticipation of hurting it more. He continued to get the upper hand of the little cat-child, and tied it by hog-style. It was a little thing, no more than 60 pounds at most, despite it's prepubescent-child sized body. It had sharp, feline ears on the sides of its ear, currently laid back in aggression. Its hands had a dust of fur, fingernails more like little, easy to break, kitten claws. Sebastian decided then and there he liked associating the little one with cats. Because it also had cat legs, and tail.

It looked up with such anger, such agony, but held worry of the events to come behind those large, innocent azure and dark violet colored eyes, that made Sebastian want to run his fingers under his eyes, to see how his tears fall.

He smiled softly at his new little kitten. He was bent down on his heels, and reaches out a hand to run his fingers down his inhuman, satin like skin of his left cheek. As he did this, the little hybrid child kid suddenly showed its bright, white fangs and teeth, and took a pretty good bite on the ringmaster's thumb joint. He gasps a bit, surprised, and rips his hand away, only to cause a rip in his skin. As he does, he notices within a blink of an eye, that the little alien child's canines retracted ever so slightly. A vampire?

Sebastian drags his new prize to the trailer, pushing them into the lion cage. The little hybrid was to fragile to break out… it seemed ridiculous to put him in a cage meant for beasts. But, the poodle cage was to small. Sebastian then took to time to see if it was male, or female.

He placed his white-gloved hands on the calves of the smaller one with seductive slowness, running his hands down to his flanks, and spread some fur away from it's neither regions. The hybrid suddenly yowled, twisting away as if the ringmaster had burned them. It's long tail curled up to hide itself, a dark, shameful blush showed.

He smirked, and forcefully pulled it's legs apart, determined now. At first he had believed the little hybrid to be a girl, at first when it so gleefully attacked him. It's slender waist, and child-bearing hips. Its face round and full, plump pink lips, little fangs showing from a snarl. But it's voice was a bit (a bit) too deep to be female… chin small, yet strong.

Now Sebastian had more to believe that it was a girl. A small, very cat like vaginal opening sat huddled wear a human's perineal would be. Ah… a little girl indeed, he thought for a split second, before his brain got a mind explosion. Two small, furry and round appendages sat right around her… it's… _his?_... womanly part. A little pink hole sat above the scrotum. Like a male kitten's genitals. While staring at it's 'genitals' the little hybrid kit yowled again, it's blush now traveling down to it's neck, and chest and shoulders. It was obvious it had some sort of mental capabilities of a human. Sebastian smirked and pressed a gloved finger to it's little pink vagina, seeing a little squirt of creamy, clear fluids come out. Interesting… he thought, standing up straight and taking his hands of its person. The little one whined with shame, it's hands and paws straightening against the rope tied above it. But the little didn't seem it was ready to surrender. It shoot the most pitiful, menacing looking glare at its master, even though the haze of shame… and lust?

The yowl was familiar to Sebastian. He loved cats. He's had his fair share. In fact, his current cats, Nanna and Poe, were sniffing about the cage with curiosity and… hate? Sebastian knew how cats were around new cats. And they acted just like that.

But in his past, when Sebastian decided he wanted to breed a few, he knew what kind of lingo they go though to reproduce by experience. Nanna and Poe were female and male, unfixed. But he had Poe for a few years, Nanna was a year old. Poe had been very interesting in Nanna's pee, and often sprayed his urine around. Sebastian had to line the walls of the trailer with newspaper. But Nana was going into heat at a pretty slow rate… she made a few mating yowls, but didn't let her potential mate mount her. The ringmaster knew a female cat's heat yowl. His little hybrid child had a very similar sound…. Oh what fun, he thought with a devil-envy smirk.


	2. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian sighed and stood up, and his little one gracefully skidded out of the way. He bent down to the cage, seeing the bowl of tuna untouched. "Aren't you hungry?"
> 
> "It's not time to eat yet," was the first thing out of the hybrid's mouth directed to its capture.
> 
> "What do you mean, love?"
> 
> "I ate, like, five days ago. Are you mentally challenged? My uncle warned me about people like you,"
> 
> Sebastian blinked, his calm and calculating mask fallen for a split second. The boy rolled his eyes and walked to the door like 'not eating for five days' was normal. "I want to leave,"
> 
> "You may not,"
> 
> "Don't fuck with me, human,"
> 
> "Are you proposing that?"
> 
> "What are you ramping on about?" The little one just gave a naive look.
> 
> "Ah… so you're a virgin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; ciel is so kawaii
> 
> He's very secretive so far. But Sebastian will change that...

Sebastian was annoyed. Very annoyed. He stood with a pained expression, back straight and armed crossed over his silver-button vest. His crew was scampering to and fro, shouting orders as they tried to pull up the white and red circus tent.

"No! Not over there, Bard! Mister Sebastian said place that pole to the right of the tiger's cage. yes he did!"

"Bull. Prett'eh sure eh' said left!"

"Oh guys, stop fighting, please! Your scarring Plu-plu!"

"Has anybody seen Nina?"

"I think she's in her trailer, Prince!"

"Oscar says it's an hour till' Lunch...:"

"Uuuuuggh, _Claude_! Help me button up my shorts!"

"Not now, Your highness, I'm directing the elephants…"

Sebastian rubbed his temples and sighed. So much work, so much idiots… why did he even work here? Because of your bitch mother…

The ringmaster walked over to his second-in-command, Claude, who was trying to lead the Elephants out of the moving trailer. "Make sure no one dies while I'm gone," He says, in which he received a yellow-eyed glare in return.

Sebastian then made his way to his personal trailer, his black tail coat flapping gently in the soft late-fall wind.

His little kitten had not yet shown his white flag.

Sebastian had decided, after last night, that the younger was more on the 'male' spectrum. Because 'he' had quite the temper, and 't exactly showing signs of a 'little girl'. He had even proven this more when Sebastian discovered that he had more of a 'human' mind than he originally thought. Even when the ringmaster tried to feed the little kitten, he just turned his head to the side, chin up, arms crossed.

_~Flashback~_

''Come on out little one… I untied you now, so you can eat…" the wine-eyed man had untied the little cat-satyr, but it continued to glare in the back of the metal cage. His nebelung like legs pulled to his chest, tail flicking back and forth, puffed out in aggression.

Sebastian sighed and tossed the bowl of tuna in the cage, hoping it would eat soon. He walked away after, leaving the cage open. Maybe he could come out?

The ringmaster sat on his couch, pulling out a book from the side table, preparing himself for a little reading before bed. It was about a half hour before anything else exciting happened in the trailer of the psychopath.

A childish, curious face peaked out from the metal box. Ears back, whiskers twitching in watchful thought, as he slowly crawled out from the cage.

Sebastian sat still, eyes watching with the blazing fire of hell. The little cat-satyre boy/girl had not yet acknowledged the ringmaster who was behind the cage, behind him. As he came out, tail flicking as he watched Nanna glare from her perch on the window. Then, the little one did something surprising to Sebastian. It stood up.

About standing at 4'11'', in all his naked glory, skin pale and near-translucent in the dull light of the trailer. His legs looking a bit odd, like a cat standing up on it's back legs. But it seemed used to it, and walked to the window. Nanna was watching with judgmental eyes, and hissed when the pre-teen walked up. He did the same, canines suddenly extending longer. Then, much to Sebastian's delight, spoke.

"Damn little Earthling… Damn Earth. Damn humans," He growled, turning around on a delicate paw, before freezing, seeing the ringmaster sitting with a smirk, book in lap.

"So you can talk?" was his response, voice dripping in sin.

The cat-satyr stood frozen, face shocked, mouth open slightly in a 'o' shape. The canines extended again, and he extended his claws on both arms and legs.

"No need for violence… I simply want to help you… whatever you maybe."

The pre-teen alien relaxed a little, but gave a perplexed look, but didn't respond.

Sebastian sighed and stood up, and his little one gracefully skidded out of the way. He bent down to the cage, seeing the bowl of tuna untouched. "Aren't you hungry?"

"It's not time to eat yet," was the first thing out of the hybrid's mouth directed to its capture.

"What do you mean, love?"

"I ate, like, five days ago. Are you mentally challenged? My uncle warned me about people like you,"

Sebastian blinked, his calm and calculating mask fallen for a split second. The boy rolled his eyes and walked to the door like 'not eating for five days' was normal. "I want to leave,"

"You may not,"

"Don't fuck with me, human,"

"Are you proposing that?"

"What are you ramping on about?" The little one just gave a naive look.

"Ah… so you're a virgin?"

"Huh? What are y-...(his whiskers give a little shake).. wait, WHAT!? THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he yelped as he realized what he had said before, fur puffed back out, hands clenching into fists. His face turned bright pink, along with his neck and shoulders. Sebastian smirked and walked up to him, slamming his hand on the door. "Unfortunately kitten, you're mine now. My future rests on your shoulders," The ringmaster purred, eyes glazed with the mask of lust. Truly, Sebastian just wanted to toy with his new pet. Tainting him/her could lead everything down an unfamiliar path. Sebastian didn't like unfamiliar paths. And the little alien in front of him was enough. Besides, he has never marked a virgin before. He also didn't know how 'marking' his little kitten would work.

"I belong to no one!"

"Well you do now, kitten,"

"I'm not a kitten! I'm almost full grown!"

"Huh, fine then. Whatever you say, love" Sebastian says sweetly as he can, as he maneuvers himself around his new pet to the couch.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to steal your cherry in the middle of the night." he chuckles darkly, waving the little cat-satyr closer. The pre-teen gave a perplexed yet confused glare once more before going to the couch, flopped down violently, crossed his arms, and pouted with a same look one might imagine a 4 yld would act who didn't get his cookies.

As Sebastian had read close to a page and a half, he decided to try talking to the alien again. "What's your name?" The ringmaster asked, looking up to find the little one in the same position as before. But this time the little one just glares before going back to his own little world, sulking with an angry aura. Sebastian sighs and stops reading, announces to the little one that he will be going to bed. And if he shall find that he escaped during the night, all hell shall be upon him. The little one listened, and reminded on the couch all night pouting and cursing his captor's face, for he did not yet know his name.

_~Present~_

Sebastian opens the trailer door, and before he steps inside, is greeted with a new smell. A foul smell.

The cat-satyr was sitting on top of the metal cage, the right leg out in front of him, the other one in the air as he licked his heel and paw/foot. He gave a passing look, half glare, half sleepiness, and half… malice?

The trailer reeked of cat-piss. This could mean a few things. One; Poe or Nanna could have gotten pissed with their owner, and decided to pee somewhere else were of the litter-box. Two; Nanna is going into heat, and Poe is interested, so he sprays. Three… was it his new pet?

The little one continued bathing his legs with feline-flexibility and grace. Poe was sniffing around the edge of the couch, tail high and scrotum swollen, mouth open as he tasted the smell as well of the wet-spot on the black fabric. Nanna was looking very angry, standing nearby and death-glaring at the cat-satyr.

Sebastian was frozen for a moment, looking at the scene before him. He then turned to his new pet, closing the door with scary gentleness. "Did you pee… on my couch?" Sebastian said roughly, his smooth and seducing manner fallen. The hybrid just glares with mischievous glee, looking over his paw in the air. Sebastian huffed as he went to the right edge of his black leather couch, seeing yellow liquid grip onto the white carpet. Nanna hide behind the side, peeking out with her brown and beige ears laid back, growling lowly. Poe was in a frenzy, meowing happily. At this, Sebastian was confused. But then he remember when he had first captured the hybrid child.

Sebastian did not know anything about his new pet's anatomy, except that it had both male and female reproduction systems. Was it going into heat, like he had predicted? He turned back to said creature, who had moved to the couch, looking down with a ruling glare. "I want to leave," he said flatly.

"I already told you. You may not,"

The cat-satyr just growled, and flicked his tail as he jumped down on all fours, crawling, sulking darkly, to his cage.

Sebastian sighs, and walks over to the cage. "Good morning to you too, little kitten. I would have said this when it was morning, but i didn't want to wake you up. I thought i should reward you by letting you sleep in… for you managed to open up a little last night. But it seems now that i must punish you for pissing on my couch."

The cat-satyr had it's back face to the ringmaster, head suddenly lashing back to stare at the wine-eyed man in silent fear. He opened his mouth to speak, but ended up yelping as Sebastian grabbed his hips, dragging him out.

" _Let me go! Stawwp!_ " He squealed, twisting in all directions possible, as his captor dragged him to the couch. "Clean it," Sebastian said, holding the hybrid's head down, and pointing to the pee-stain. Poe flinched as he saw the cat-satyr get thrown to the ground, then held down by it's head. He hesitated for a bit, before going to it's rear, and sniffing around, mouth open ajar. Sebastian shooed Poe away with a hand, the black cat hissing in return.

"Clean it," Sebastian repeats, giving his head a little shake. "Wait, _what?!_ "

"Find something to clean it with. If you can't, then clean it with your tongue."

" _Screw you!_ "

"That would be my pleasure, kitten,"

" _IMNOTAKITTEN!_ "

"Then tell me your name,"

"…" The cat-satyr went still, and tilting his head a little to look up at the wine-eyed man.

"Tell me and I'll let you off the hook. You don't have to clean your own urine up,"

The little one looked like he was processing this in his head, before he spoke. Calmly

"Fuck you,"

The little one ended up on his haunches, with carpet and leather cleaner and a rag.

An hour later, Sebastian found himself cleaning his trailer up. It was a modern size trailer, attached to a black Ram. The living room and kitchen tied together, with a couch and shelves on one side, with cabinets, sinks, microwave and stove across from it. On the end of the hall, was his bedroom and a small staircase to the upstairs/attic. He had a small room with a simple, plain white queen-sized bed, a dark rustic wooden dresser, and a little flat-screen on top. Up the stairs was a little office with a desk, and all of Sebastian's trinkets, keepsakes, and souvenirs from past faces.

The cat-satyr had explored his new domain while Sebastian cleaned up, avoiding the space that held Sebastian at all times. It had acquired to Sebastian that his new little pet was in quite the fix. He was a virgin, and a horny virgin at that. The hybrid would lick at his legs and tail, legs pressed together when he was upright, and a bit spread apart when he was on all fours. Sometimes, the ringmaster even noticed him in the frog pose. 

This morning when Sebastian got up to wake everybody up, he checked in on the alien before leaving. 

His little one was curled up in his cage, with a pillow and blanket the ringmaster and leanded him. But he wasn't sleeping peacefully. He was whining and panting, his slate colored hair damp and stuck to his face in a fevered sweat. One hand was unconsciously rubbing at his nether regions.

The sight was surprisingly arousing to the ringmaster. But this confused him.

Sebastian's 'thing' had never been little boys. Or children in general. It had always been middle-aged, pretty-faced whores. Of course, Sebastian wasn't a goodie-goodie, but he knew better than to stalk in _that_ crowd. Children always had brought a smile to his face, new born or nineteen. He liked to see them smile and laugh, gasp in excitement and glory as they watch his shows. Even temperamental teen's antics amused him. But he never felt anything _sexual_ , per say, towards them. Never. Children were too innocent, and such a joy to see. It reminded Sebastian that, he too was human. And he too was once innocent like that.

The ringmaster found himself replaying this morning's scene of his little one a pit to much, and groaned at the thought. He needed to hurt something. He needed to sink his bare hands into the soft sacs of fat between organs. 

Or he might aim these feelings at his new pet.

The little kitten was, currently, bathing himself again. This time on Sebastian's bed. 

His feline-legs spread out, tail between his legs and in the air as he bathed up and over on that furry appendage. His hands lay in gently made fists on his smooth stomach, pawing gently at his bladder. Sebastian narrowed his red wine eyes, stands of black hair falling into his face as he watched his little one 'bath' himself.

"Do you have to do that on my bed?" Sebastian says, voice a bit too horse for his taste. The hybrid lifted his head, tail wrapping softly around his neck as his body became conscious of it's surroundings. "Why can't I?"

"I never said you couldn't,"

"You _implied_ it,"

"No. It's just that people here on _Earth_ don't go around licking themselves on other people's beds,"

The alien rolls his azure/violet eyes as he flops back, legs naturally spreading out due to the feline bone structure. "If you plan to bore me to death, you're doing a pretty good job of doing it,"

"I'm not. I have plans for you, _my sweet_ ," Sebastian says, his mask of seduction and cold-calculation returning. "I'm waiting for my crew to assemble the circus before I train you,"

"Circus? What's a circus?"

"Yes, a circus. Haven't you been to one before? _(Sebastian receives a glare)_ Ha, well it's a entertainment group of sorts… We travel around to different places, set up our tent and side attractions, and people come to pay money to see said attractions".

"It sounds childish and cheap,"

"Yes, maybe it is. But people with rare and special talents work here, and exotic animals as well,"

At this, the cat-satyr rolls back over, watching Sebastian clean the microwave. "Talents? Exotic animals?" He echos with worry, getting an idea. "Wait… do you plan to show me off to your fellow humans like some… like some… trophy?"

"That word's a bit harsh. But I'm not going to lie to you,"

The alien stares for a moment, before growling and jumping off the bed and running to the awfully tiny office upstairs. Sebastian sighs and puts his rag down, knowing he pushed the little one away. But, at the same time he was thankful. The less they where apart, the more Sebastian wouldn't want to fuck a child from another planet.

The door suddenly opens and Bard bursts in, "Tent's all up! I made lunch, so hurry if ya' want some!" The American ex-soldier chirps before shutting the door as he leaves.

Sebastian groans and runs his hands into his hair. He went to leave, but realized something he finds terrifying. 

He, for the first time in his life, is sexually frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Trust me, by Devil's Carnival.


	3. Day 3 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah… yes, I found the perfect solution. All I need to do now is train i-," Sebastian hesitated; he was about to call his new pet an 'it'. He decided to refer to his little one as a _'he'_ as if he was referring to a person. His little one didn't seem to happy to be treated like some animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wants some answers.
> 
> Short, but sweet. ish. 
> 
> Eren and other Kuroshitsuji and snk characters will show up soon. In two chapters or so.

When Sebastian finished lunch with his crew, (a bunch of slightly-burnt frozen foods, thank's to Bard {he just had a salad}) and checked around the plot of land to make sure everything was in order. He smiled at the tigers and lions, and they grunt/roared in return. The only problem was the small crowd of people that greeted him when he finished making sure the bleachers were in place. He didn't want to be sued anytime soon for a broken seat.

"Um… Mister Sebastian, sir?" squeaked a purple-dyed hair girl, named Mayrin. "Did ya find that new 'attraction' ya was talkin' about a few days ago, did ya'?"

"Hehehe, yeah boss. Much as we luv ya, we can't survive off of the _emergency_ fund foreva'." Cackled the circus doctor, Undertaker. Sebastian smiled darkly at his worried crew, knowing they have no idea that the 'emergency fund' was just money that he had gotten from selling ex-employees organs. Except one. And only one person knew of this. Two if you count the one that managed to escape. _Damn you Ew-. No, don't think of him now._ The thought in itself was enough to darken the ringmaster's troubles for a little bit more.

"Ah… yes, I found the perfect solution. All I need to do now is train i-," Sebastian hesitated; he was about to call his new pet an 'it'. He decided to refer to his little one as a _'he'_ as if he was referring to a person. His little one didn't seem to happy to be treated like some animal. He continues with little hesitation, "-is train him, and we can start selling tickets in two days or so…"

"Oh! Perfect! I still have time to practice with Pola?" yelped a young girl, Elizabeth was her name, who owned a little brown pony named Pola, on which she usually danced on.

"Yes, you all have time to practice a bit… I'll be in my trailer most of the time, so try not to disturb me… or our new member. I suspect you know how to handle everyone while I'm busy?" he turned to Claude at the last part of his mini talk, who was currently smiled like a bastard to hear that he won't see a lot of his boss for a few days. But then frowned, seeing as he had work to do. He nodded somberly, eyes once more dark and emotionless.

The small group of circus people cheered to hear this, and slowly they all dispersed among the circus's plot of land to tell the others. Before he departed with the rest, he called out to Undertaker, who was chuckling to himself, knowing a new surprise is coming.

"Ye', boss?" he asked with a snicker.

"I have a few questions to ask of you… you do remember the contract when I re-hired you?" Sebastian asked, referring to the paper everyone had to sign when hired. All they needed to do was keep the secrets of the circus, and not rat anybody out. If someone went against this contract… well, no one really knew. Or was alive to tell the tale. Except for Sebastian.

"Of course, of course! What shall I be of help with?"

"Do you believe in aliens?" Sebastian asked without hesitation.

Undertaker went blank for a moment, his chuckles stopping for a split second. Then after a few seconds of silence, he burst out laughing. The wine-eyed killer sighed darkly.

"Aw~ Is Sebby suddenly interesting in sci-fi~?"

"No. I just need to show you something."

And so Sebastian did. He lead his old 'friend' to his trailer, wondering and raging inside, though his face was cold and calculating. The Undertaker was a odd man, a bit shorter than Sebastian by a head, with long, white messy hair that hid his constant shit-eating grin. He wore long black robes and had long wooden necklaces on, sometimes having little animal skulls on them. Today, he had a small frog's skull on his usual chains.

"Hmm hmm hmm, I wonder what you dragged in this time, Teddy~!" Undertaker cackled again, loving to use the old 'ted bundy' joke on his boss. Sebastian glared, knowing that his old 'friend' was the only other living soul on this planet who knew of his 'hobby'.

"Just try not to scare him, alright?"

"Sure thing! And what you said back there… you hesitated before calling him a 'him'. Is it some sort of weird animal?"

"You… could say that," Sebastian says darkly, before unlocking the trailer door. A eyebrow twitched in masked-annoyance. Like last time, he was greeted with the stench of cat-piss… more like alien-piss.

"Peeeeee-eeew! Is Poe spraying? I told you ta' get that old tomcat fixed, or the whole circus will smell like pee-pee!" Undertaker snickered.

Sebastian just glared darkly, seeing no signs of Poe or the cat-satyr. He walked in with a unusually quiet Undertaker, looking around for the pre-teen. Nanna and Poe was behind the couch, and the two future mates where bathing each other. The ringmaster guessed that Nanna's heat was speed up due to her jealousy. Sebastian then looked toward his open bedroom, seeing a flash of a slate-colored tail. He sighs and walks over, seeing a stain on the bed. He glares and looks on the other side of the bed, seeing the little brat curled up with a glare.

"Come here and meet a friend of mine, kitten," he says through clenched teeth.

The hybrid-child shakes his head, and backs up a bit. Fortunately, Undertaker comes bounding over to see who… or what Sebastian is talking to. "Aww, it's a little b-" Undertaker pauses, as he process what he sees. His mouth opens in a little gap, before he starts laughing uncontrollably. So bad that the pre-teen looks ready to faint from fright/annoyance, while Sebastian cracks his neck, as he pulls of the bed's soiled covers.

"IT'S A LITTLE NEKO! HAHAHAHA, it's sooooo cute too! Have you tainted it yet? I know how much you love cats~" Undertaker said, sitting up and wiping his nose.

"How many times must I tell you? I am not a pedofile! And I'm not into the whole beastiality thing, so you can forget it." Sebastian says harshly, a bit shaken up from all these foreign feelings popping up out of nowhere.

"Aww, but who can ignore this face? Is it a boy? It looks like a boy. But his hips are so… girly! If you're not going to fuck him, can I~?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Sebastian and the cat-satyr yelled this at the same time. Suddenly the trailer went quiet again, and Sebastian started to wonder how many times he will run into these awkward silences today.

Undertaker laughs and rolls over again, and the cat-satyr dashes out of the room on all fours, zooming up the stairs.

"That was completely unethical, Doctor," Sebastian growls lowly, tossing the old sheets to the corner of the room as he opens a closet to get new ones.

"Aww~ I was just playing! You know I'm asexual anyway. And its Undertaker! 'Doctor' sounds much to formal! Now… what did you want to ask me about your little pet?"

"I'm not sure really… as you saw before, he can talk. He seems to know English pretty well. He can also walk… But there's one thing i really don't understand so far."

"And that is…?"

"He has testicles… but also bares a womanhood." Sebastian says, eyes glazing over and byond a bit when he remembers when he first checked to see what gender his pet was. Seeing that clear, creamy fluid drip from the little pink opening made him shiver.

"Wait… both male and female genitals?"

"You heard me correctly."

"Hmm… well, I'm afraid there's… _(Undertaker laughs some more)_ not much i can do, except maybe contact Hange to see if she can experiment on it! Oh, and if it dies, can I dissect it? Pretty please~?"

"No," was the ringmaster's very out-of-character response.

Later, after help him clean up and make the bed and left, Sebastian went upstairs to check on his kitten, making sure it didn't die or something. Or worse, it peed on something again.

But he sighed as he saw the little 'neko' curled up, sound asleep on the black leather chair, snoring -purring?- softly. He went to get the blanket he gave to the pre-teen and covered him up, watching his ears twitch and paws/feet flinch every once and awhile. The ringmaster smiled a bit, unknowingly. He ran a bare hand down the little one's cheek, shivering as he shivered in return. His skin reminded Sebastian of the smoothness on the inside of one's heart.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

_~Day 4~_

The next day was long and tiresome, with little excitement. When the ringmaster woke, ate a quick breakfest, dressed after a quick shower, got everyone else up, he went to check on his little kitten; who had migrated to the metal cage overnight, blanket in toe. 

He was awake, but looked a bit bothered. When Sebastian said good morning, the little one just glared and backed away, before suddenly leaning forward and shutting the door with a loud bang, still glaring through the bars. The cat-satyr's face and upper chest was flushed, and his eyes tired and droopy. His legs seemed to be shaking a little, and his tail risen a bit at the base. The sight made the ringmaster growl darkly, with a small eye twitch, ignoring the sudden tightness in his black pants, and then went to wake everyone up. 

He returned shortly after, only to find that the hybrid-child had yet to move.

"Are you planning on coming out, my pet? You do know that you can go wherever you wish to go inside the trailer, correct? You're not a prisoner." But the little one just hissed, and panted ever so slightly when it's captor walked by to take the black tail coat and vest. Behind the haze the hybrid was in, he seemed to say _'I am a prisoner!'_.

Sebastian unbuttoned his black dress shirt a little at the top, showing off a peak of a pale toned chest and collar bones. The hybrid whimpered when it's captor went to sit on the couch.

"Are you… going into heat? I'm not trying to be to probing, for I'm only asking because you have all the signs…" He asked after a while of staring at the little one. And much to Sebastian's surprise and delight, his little kitten answered.

"I am. It's why I was sent here," The alien spoke, but didn't say or reply to anything for the rest of the morning, evening, and most of the night.

For the rest of the day, Sebastian stayed inside and read, occasionally looking up to find the cat-satyr asleep or awake, hot, and bothered. When he got up to ready himself for bed, he looked over at the little boy in the unlocked cage to find him looking back with longing yet exhausted eyes. The ringmaster sighed and walked over, only to receive a pitiful hiss. The wine-eyed demon-of-a-man took a knee at the gate of the cage, and opened it. His kitten whined and backed up, looking shameful as he stared at this blanket and pillow.

"Do you want to come to bed with me?" Sebastian asked, his hair falling in front of his perfectly sculpted face.

"What do you mean?" he squeaked in reply, yet still tried to look haughty.

"I'm not going to touch you… -smirk- unless you want me to, of course _(sebastian gets a hateful glare)_. I'm just asking if you want to sleep next to me. You seem a bit… homesick." Sebastian said, knowing that the 'boy' did look homesick. The cat-satyr looks up with his mismatched eyes, before nodding. Sebastian stayed where he was as he watched the little one walk ungracefully out of the cage, to his captor. He smirked and picked him up bridal-style, getting a gasp, a groan, and a hiss all at once in returned.

The ringmaster gently laid his new pet on the bed, straightening his back. Before he turned around, he risked a quick glance at the pre-teen. His feline legs, naturally open a bit, shook ever so slightly, was giving a good view of a little pink penis that was poking it's head from the case that it lived. Under the alien's fur, the pink and now puckered womanhood was a shameful blush-red, and leaked lubricants. The ringmaster didn't realize he was staring until the cat-satyr threw a pillow at his face.

"It's not funny! I can't help it!" he yowled sadly, turning away in shame and lust-stricken. Sebastian shook his head and threw the pillow back to it's spot, and quickly shed himself of his slacks in exchange for baggy black sweats. He finished unbuttoning his dress shirt, and threw this day's cloths into the hamper, and then walked to bed. Surprised, he found the pre-teen looking up at him.

"Your legs…" He started out. "...your legs have no fur?"

Sebastian chuckled gently, and pulled the covers up as he slipped in. His little one followed suit, but stayed at the other side of the bed. "No, they don't little kitten. The only places we humans have fur- uh, i mean hair, (sebastian mentally kicked himself, hating that his mask was falling into peices) are our heads, sometimes chest if you're male, and gentles. But we all naturally have a little hair all over… but, not nearly as you, my dear."

"Male?" echoed the pre-teen.

"Humans only have two genders… some have this little thing," Sebastian reached over and pointed at his kitten's red rocket. Little kitten turned his hips away in shame. "And some have this," Sebastian, with a little to much chutzpah, pulled the little alien to his chest, and reached down to poke the wet, dripping, feminine arousal. The little kitten squealed, nearly screamed, in shock, surprise and pleasure all at once. 

Then as he managed to get a grip on himself, slapped the wine-eyed man in return. _Hard_.

Of course, Sebastian has been slapped, hit, bitten, and shot many times, but this was different. He let go of the little cat-satyr and cupped his now stinging cheek. The in-heat alien squirmed away, and jumped down, and scampered away to his cage on all fours, fur puffed out.

Sebastian groaned and swears to himself. _Nice going, jack-ass_.

It was going to be sleepless night, the ringmaster mused to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this Chapter: My Obsession, by Cinema Bizarre


	4. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, welcome back, and thanks for reading! Having support from my readers always makes me update faster, so remember to R&R! Also some more juicy details in the next few days to come. No… not _those_ juices… not yet at least :D! But our two little babies here learn some more about each other soon, and Ciel's gonna tell his senpai his name~! Or will he...? And if anyone's here just for the RiRen, be patient! Eren shows up really soon, and Levi comes into the picture when things start to heat up. _/;-;\\_ 
> 
> Also, sorry for you Grell fans out there. He's in here, but... briefly? I think I got some plans for him later, though. Just a warning for now. Also this is the first time I've written him. Sorry if it seems elementary.

Sebastian, like he had predicted, got little to no sleep. He could go a few days without it, the most being five days, but with all these… _alien_ emotions clouding his brain, he felt exhausted. But... maybe not as much as his new pet.

And speaking of the devil, the cat-satyr was trying to calm and cool itself down. Almost all night long, Sebastian listen to him run around all over the trailer, so fast and so hard _(no pun intended)_ and in every direction; the whole trailer shook. He sometimes even ran into Sebastian's room, and jumped across the bed a few times. And sometimes when that happened, maybe once every hour, when the hybrid ran into the room -in which every time the cat-satyr did, the ringmaster faked sleep-, would sometimes stand or sit at the foot of the bed, making impossibly small animal noises, like grunts and small whines as he watched his captor 'sleep'. Sebastian could even bet he heard a whisper or soft yowl of words he didn't understand. When near-dawn came around, the hybrid finally went to sleep… at the foot of the wine-eyed man's bed.

Sebastian slipped out of his sweat-wet bed and looked down at the heat-stricken hybrid at the end of his bed, shaking and shivering with nightmares or lust. He was beginning to think he could even _smell_ the little one's heat. The ringmaster sighed, and knew he had to tell his crew that they must postpone the ticket selling for another day. Or how ever many days the alien will be in heat… He should do some research on heat cycles later. After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast of instant oatmeal, he was ready to leave. As he reached to unlock and open the door, a small tug on his tail coat made him turn around.

The pre-teen stood before him with bags under his eyes and a sorrowful look. "Sorry I slapped you last night," he said with eyes to the ground. Sebastian blinked, a bit surprised to see and hear this happen. His pet was really out of it. Despite only knowing him for a couple of days, he could tell that this was not normal behavior. He just smiles gently and takes a knee, only having to turn his head up a little to look at his kitten in the eye. "It's alright, love. I was out of line anyway…" The ringmaster hesitated, but then got a idea. "Would you like to go for an outing with me?"

The hybrid seemed surprised to hear his captor offering to give him some freedom, even if it meant that he would watch the younger.

"I… would like that very much, thank you," he said politely, a bit nerve-racking to the ringmaster. Just three days ago, the cat-satyr was hissing and spitting out every name in the book to the man. But now… he's polite and submissive? _Maybe it's the heat cycle?_

Sebastian smirked and held out a black-gloved hand to the smaller one, and lead them outside. No one was awake but them, so he had the pleasure of seeing the little one's face as he looked around. It was priceless.

"It's huge!" He committed, gripping the man's hand as his ears perked up high, tail swishing back and forth. The red and white tent was big, enough for a few hundreds of people. And little booths, tents, games and shops, dotted around the big-top. The hybrid was in an excited frenzy, his heat forgotten for the moment as he dragged the ringmaster around so he could see everything.

And as Sebastian wanted to continue holding his kitten's hand and this little adventure, he had to wake everyone up. But the pre-teen's next comment was a surprise.

"What do I call you when we are in private?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said: What do I call you… when we are in private?" said the pre-teen alien, who looked up at his captor like the man just spoke backwards.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, my dear… what is it with you and names anyhow?" the ringmaster chuckled and ran a finger down the younger's face. The younger blushed darkly and backed up, and took a second to himself to relax. "Is everyone on his planet idiots? _Nid yw pobl Supid yn gwybod cachu_."

"I'm sorry?" Sebastian didn't quite understand what his kitten had said. And was still confused as to why the whole 'name' thing was such a big deal.

"Ugh.. My uncle told me about this but at the time I didn't believe it… You know how names have power?"

"I've heard of the saying,"

"Huh. Well, that saying comes from… where I'm from," the cat-satyr said with flat ears and a side glance of awkardness. Sebastian wanted to know how much he could make the younger blush. Sebastian also suddenly had the urge to bite his ears as well. Make sure everyone knew the hybrid child was his. This was his. Then Sebastian shook his head and tried to get back on the topic at hand.

"Does it now~?" Sebastian couldn't help but purr this. He couldn't help but want the little kitten before him.

"Ugh, don't toy with me! I'm trying to- ah, talk!" The boy-girl squealed as he was suddenly hugged by the waist and lifted in the air. He looked down at his captor's… _Sebastian's_ face, as he gripped his toned _-cough-manlyandsexy-cough-_ shoulders as he was spinned around. One muscled arm was sneaked under the younger's rump and tail, for support as he danced around while holding his little kitten to his chest.

The cat-satyr gasped as he was twirled around like some rag-doll, and started to squeeze Sebastian's shoulders and kick in protest. But the only thing this got him was a reminder of his head. And a sudden whine of protest and want made the ringmaster stop dancing and loosen his grip on his pet. Looking down, he saw the little red penis poking it's head out from the forest of kitten-fur. Sebastian looked up at his kitten, who blushed darkly. The devilish man could practically hear the pre-teen's heart. He let himself fall on his back, but due to constant exercise and a watched diet, it barely hurt. The little one gasped in surprise as he found himself straddling the wine-eyed raven's chest. He turned away in embarrassment, mismatched eyes to the ground. Sebastian lifted a hand up to cup the younger's cheek, please to find that even through the fabric of his gloves, he could feel the hellish heat that practically glowed from the virgin. He licked his lips at the thought of breaking his kitten's hymen. And boy, did he imagine. 

Just as things were getting hot and tense between the two species, a sudden thump in the grass made them both jump.

"Ah!" yelps someone. Sebastian growls inwardly, eyes narrowing to the sorce.

A brunette, no older than eighteen, was fumbling with a large brown crate filled with meat for the animals. His face was beat red, and his bare arms were straining from the weight. Only wearing a thin, short sleeved polo and a pair of Levi's*. His panting could be heard from where the two 'love birds' sat/laied. 

Ciel looks like he didn't even notice Sebastian move once the 'stranger' arrived. He now sat in the ringmaster's lap, his tail coat wrapped around his body and head. Like a bug in a rug. 

"Eren, you need to work out more," said a female's voice. Mikasa was her name, he believes, and she came around the cornor of one of the booths, carrying three identical boxes. Eren, her brother (by law), straightened his back with a pained groan. 

"I do! But this box weighs like a ton,"

"It's twenty pounds,"

"Exactly!" Eren protests, before raising an eyebrow. His sister was turned to the front of them, gray steal eyes now on the ringmaster and the object he held. She looks as interested as ever...

"Hi," comes her blunt reply, along with the shocked relization from her brother. Eren looks over and bows his head quickly. 

"Good morning," Sebastian says, standing up. In that movement, his pet shifts around in the coat it was buaried in, young hips suddenly pressing into his. Ugh. He wants to go back to the RV.

"How's our new member's training going?" Eren pants out, as he picks the box back up to move it to the big cat's den. Mikasa, without missing a beat, follows stoicly.

"Evenly," is the ringmaster's reply. And like that, the two oblivious crew members leave. Sebastian stands still for a moment, lost in thought. His pet, though, has other plans.

Sebastian smiles brightly, setting the bundle in his arms down. His little one un wraps itself from the coat, a blushed pout on his face. 

"We were almost seen," he grunts out. The wine-eyed man only chuckles, before taking a knee before the younger. He sets a hand on the other's chin, and they let out a pleased sigh. His little one, in return, places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh Sebby, darling~!~!~ My sweet Romeo to my Juliet~!" A voice suddenly cries out, scaring the bloody hell out of both. The cry was a voice that the cat-satyr had no familiarity with. Meeting that weird laughing elder was enough for the not-so-secretly-anti-social pre-teen. Sebastian groaned, but not in pleasure. In annoyance. He looked to his left, seeing a bundle of red, black, and pink skipping towards him like a drunk flamingo. Sebastian did not want to deal with Grell at the moment, and he darkly wondered why he hadn't put the transgender to sleep yet. Because she's the only homosexual stripper in the circus. Oh yes… the adult crowd that they show at night (occasionally) had made the only male whore in the circus quite popular. Killing him would lose some money. Shame though, he would look better covered in blood than red lace.

The ringmaster stayed kneeling, his hands moving to rest on his kitten's feminine hips... a silent command to not move. The younger was trying to escape his captor's grasp, but was as weak as a toothpick compared to the panther of a man in front of him.

"Oh Sebby baby~ I heard you found a new attraction! It's me, isn't it? Ah, you finally are going to let me do my magic tricks for the little kids! I can see it now my future spouse! You, standing on your pedestal, while i work my ma-" pause. 

Grell stopped dead in his tracks. seeing his boss with some… no, some _one_ on his chest. At first, the male stripper had thought the ringmaster was practicing with one of the animals, but this wasn't exactly a animal. The stripper had his mouth ajar, seeing a upper body of a young boy, no older than 16, 13 at the youngest. Extremely pale skin was glowing in the late dawn's light, and oddly natural looking slate hair moped his round little kitten face. Speaking of kittens, two perk looking cat ears sat comfortably on the sides of the creature's head, flicking back as it returned the stare -it's was a dagger throwing glare from the creature- to Grell. And despite the pale baby-skinned chest and stomach, its waist and below were much different. Cat legs. Like a faun or satyr, only _cat_. Tail and all! Suddenly the little cat-satyr hissed and bit the air, as if saying 'don't make me eat you' gesture. Grell yelped and turned the other way, thinking: _that ugly, strange little monster was… was… trying to kill my Sebby! Oh no~! I must find my chainsaw!_

"Aww, you scared the parasite away. Good boy, kitty, good boy! Who wants a treat~" Sebastian teased, suddenly returned to his seducing yet humorous manner, as he lifted his hands and pinched the hybrid's cheek. The kitten whined and tried to escape, but to no avail.

" _Neeewr! Staawwp_!" He, the hybrid, did not like all these ministrations being bestowed on his desperate young body. He was getting hotter than he normally is. Sebastian chuckles cutely, pushing his little one forward until they where in the same possition as before Eren and Mikasa came. But unknowingly, the younger started to produce lubricants again. Rutting on Sebastian's vest, the kitten whined with want, making the ringmaster twitch with interest. He purrs, resting one hand on the younger's neck, the other on his hip. But the lust-driven act between them came to a quick halt as a loud VRRRRMMMRRRRR sound erupted after a pair of running healed feet. _**"NO ONE STEALS MY BASSY!"**_ cried a jealous Grell, who somehow had gotten hold of a chainsaw. Sebastian tried to gently push the shock-stricken younger off of him, but ended up nearly throwing him across the lawn. He quickly skidded to the side, avoiding the running chains. Grell, though, had no time for his lovely boss. He had a monster to kill.

He ran toward the currently passed out feline satyr, prepared to kill. But, a sharp and sudden jab in the neck stopped the man.

Grell stood with his chainsaw over his head, before dropping the machine (which lands in front of him). His mouth was ajar, and a sudden hiccup had a bubble of blood run down his glossed lips. He tried to turn around, but the only thing in his sight was a smirk to wide and blood-lusted; the devil himself would envy it.

"Oh look here, Sutcliff. You got blood all over your dress… I'm afraid we don't have time to get you another one… no problem though. I have a new pet to replace the space you wasted… oh, and another thing, never try to harm my things… understood?" Sebastian said with a sadisticly stick-sweet voice. Grell gasped, and more blood ran down his chin. Sebastian's knife, which he always kept in his tail coat's pocket, was lodged in Grell's neck. Deep enough that the tip was peeking out of the front of his throat. Through and through. The stripper managed to choke out a feeble 'why?' before collapsing into Sebastian's arms.

"Because I'm simply one hell of a psychopath," was the last thing Grell Sutcliff heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own Levi's Strauss & co.
> 
> And why did Sebby Kill Grelly?? Did he not want his 'little one' to get hurt, or was it something more...?
> 
> stay tuned.
> 
> ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,
> 
> Song for Chapter: Horror of our Love, by Ludo


	5. Fading Memories, and Forgotten Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sebastian just gasped in wonder, watching the little babe claw at its new owner's palm. He smiled the brightest smile at his mother and father, who beamed back. Oh course he accepted._
> 
> ,.,.,.,.,
> 
>  
> 
> We get a look into Sebastian's past, and a bit of Ciel's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind of the warnings in the tags! (some serious shits about to go down. 
> 
> Also, because Ciel is an alien, he doesn't have a 'Earth' name. He will be named 'Ciel' in the next chapter. Why, you'll have to find out!

In the Milky Way Galaxy, there was a Planet. A planet called Earth. On Earth, there was a country ruled by monarchy. It was known as the United Kingdom. In the United Kingdom, there was a place called London, England. In London, there was a hospital called 'The Royal London'. On the maternity floor, a new life was struggling to be born...

_**OH JESUS! DEAR GOD!**_ A woman in her late 30's screamed in pain as her abdomen was cut open. The doctors had no choice but to give a C-section; the baby was in an unnatural position, and it would most likely die if born naturally. Skin and tissue was pushed carelessly out of the way, as the head doctor pulled the pulsing fetus out of the slick, slippery uterus in which it had lived for 10 months. The umbilical cord was cut, blood was rubbed away from the infant's face and it's mop of dark hair. No cheesy-matter was there, for it had burned away due to the lateness of the birth.

The mother passed out, after once more crying out to her deity. The doctors rubbed away flesh and tissue from the still fetus, now newborn. Hopefully.

It wasn't moving, and there was no pulse. The doctors tried and tried to start its meak little heart, but it was to no avail.

The father of the mother then stormed in. A gray, ticky with alcohol beard adored his wrinkled and tired face, now puffed red and… angry?

_Is it alive? Is it alive?_ Cried the grandfather. The husband of the woman in labor and their other children were in the lobby, listening in with half curiously, half pity. Shame the babe had to be born to their family. They prayed together, hoping it would be a still-born. Lord knows there parents don't need another innocent to crush. **Please be still-born** … the father prayed. He knew that _abomination_ was not his son.

The doctors didn't know what to do. Some nurses were rushing to help the split-open mother, others trying to push the raging, half drunk grandfather out of the room. The stillborn's father and siblings were in the lobby, sitting somberly and darkly, in dark cloths and perfect hair.

The head doctor declared that the baby-boy was dead. The children and father secretly withered with happiness, but the grandfather yelled out foul words of hate and blame. He even started to blame his daughter.

_You weak woman! You were not worthy enough to bare my seed! You bare me the devil's fetus? You are damned! Damned!_

But as the doctors tried to push the angry-drunk out, they tried not to be offensive. They know not to cross the bank's owner. {Which the grandfather and father was}.

But, as one of the nurses were taking the 'stillborn' away, a loud hell-cry escaped the once-thought-dead infant. Everyone froze, not believing their ears. The new-born boy was now writhing in the nurse's arms, feet and arms grasping and kicking the air, toothless gums showing as he screams. The grandfather rushed over, snatching his newborn grandson… and **son** , away, and held the bloody child in the air.

_Yes, yes, you will be a strong one!_

Strong indeed. The baby was 11 pounds and round with youth, and it's scream's of protest and it's loss of the warm, safe cocoon it was conceived in.

_You will be brave, smart, and cunning. May you, my son, be better than all the rest!_

The child was taken to a manor in the country soon after, held in the arms of one of his older siblings, a sister of 10 years of age, named Annabelle. Annabelle sat in the front next to her father, cradling and rocking her half-brother and half-uncle... still-crying infant. Her mother would be staying in the hospital for a while, so it was her job to care for her new baby brother/uncle. She had tried to give the job of the future-damned babe to one of her other brothers and sisters. All said no. Her father was out of the question, for he ran most of the bank and was almost always busy. And who wanted to care for a child that their own spouse birthed… that was not his? Yet she found out, after a day or two, that she didn't quite mind it as she thought she would.

When their grandfather returned home with their mother after a good month and some weeks, they all greeted somberly and politely. They all frowned inside, knowing their one week of quiet bliss was over.

_Hello, my children… Where is the boy?_ the mother said as she was rolled in on a wheelchair. The children were all present, all but the babe and Annabelle. They all thought to themselves: The bitch is in a wheelchair. We might still have a bit of paradise and peace left to hold on to.

_With Annabelle_ , mother, said the children, all ageing from 17 to 3.

_Bring them here then_ , said the mother.

Annabelle came down with a bundle wrapped in blue cotton in her arms. Her long black hair tied back, showing off her sharp and cunning face. It also showed the proof under her eyes: long nights caring for her baby brother.

_Ahh… my son! Bring her here, my daughter_ , Annabelle did, silently. The father was standing close by, a frown on his once young and kindly face. All breaths but the babe, grandfather, and mother held their breath.

The mother, worn with pain and turmoil took her youngest in her arms, and unwrapped him, taking her first look.

_Look at you… so little, so easy to break… your father has taken a liking to you, no? Are you planning to take his favor of me away, and steal it all away for yourself? Selfish child… you're young, and damned and doomed to hell. I let those fools rip you from my whoom. You sent me 10 years older… bad, bad baby_.

The children took the baby away, who started to scream again, half wanting Annabelle's touch, half wanting to escape the sudden slap on it's cheek from its mother.

The children, nine plus the baby, stood in the fifth-to-eldest room: Annabelle's. They whispered in hushed voices, while watching the now sleeping, black-haired babe.

_We must take him away from here_ , whispered a 14 year old, whose name was irrelevant, and long forgotten.

_Yes, but where? There isn't another human-settlement for miles_ , whispered a 17 year old.

_What about the circus?_ whined a 4 year old, who clutched his 3 yld sister's hand. The other and older siblings looked down at the two young ones, ready to snap. But they relaxed, as they realized the wisdom to his words.

_I saw a poster on it, when we left the hospital_ , said another child, 18, who was third to oldest.

_Take us there, then_ , Annabelle whispered back, who rocked her youngest brother and youngest uncle in her arms.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 

Sebastian's earliest memories were squished together, whispers of the past, and shadows of faces. The raven had know from a young age that he had such a good memory, and he proved this to his Mama and Papa. They laughed, and gasped in surprise and excitement, and joyfully told their one and only son that he had a 'Photographic Memory'. Your such a smart boy, Sebastian! they would say with bright smiles.

When he was 5, he could remember his happiest memories very well. Laughing with other children, who came with their parents to see his parent's show of wonder and excitement. Joking around with the families doctor, a gray-haired man with a crescent-moon smile. Playing with the animals, and helping his father train them.

But there were some memories that Sebastian didn't understand. He asked his beloved parents, who often wore bright and frilly clothes, but they frowned and told their son the truth. _I'm afraid not my son… Maybe those are just old nightmares you had when you were younger?_

The memories, as Sebastian liked to refer to them as, were dark and often filled with hate and suffering. Screams of a deity he didn't care about, cries of pain, slaps against cheeks, darkly dressed minions that were forced to learn and practice a religion they had no faith for.

The little raven shrugged it off, and joined his friends in the big top, running around the trainers and workers, giggling as he hid behind a elephant's leg.

When he was 10, his father gave him a kitten. Newborn and blind to the world, squirming in the little boy's hand, rooting for a nipple.

_Now Sebastian, I know you good you are with the animals, especially Sable… poor old boy... and I thought it's your time to prove to us of your caring nature. Take this kitten and raise it as if it was your own child. I have a bottle and a shoebox for it right here… And the kitten milk can be bought at any superstore. Can you handle this?_ Sebastian's Papa asked.

Sebastian just gasped in wonder, watching the little babe claw at its new owner's palm. He smiled the brightest smile at his mother and father, who beamed back. Oh course he accepted.

The kitten was little and weak and he had to get up often in the night to care for it; feeding it, stimulating the genitals over the sink with a wet cotton ball so it could make, wrapping it up in a little blanket with a microwaved rice-filled sock in the shoebox, and most of all, loving it.

It's fur was unusually long and soft for a newborn kitten, but it made Sebastian love the little girl cat even more. Dark slate blue was it's coat, with little black paws and a black splotch over it's right eye. She was a beautiful cat, Sebastian thought as he kissed the sleeping 9-week old kitten that sleeped at the foot of his bed now.

Her name was Ciel, Sebastian decided, after a while of playing mommy. And Ciel loved her owner, and followed him everywhere. She followed him to bed, to the loo, to his aerial practices, to meals, and even when he made trips to the store. She would sit on one of his shoulders, head held high as she leaned on the raven's head.

One day, when Sebastian was 12, he ran into a face he could have sworn he had meet before.

There was a girl talking to the butcher, and they were arguing about the price of a prime-meat selection of pork. He stood there, watching the young woman's long hair swish back and forth with her movements, and the way she moved her hands. The way her long, black velveteen dress dragging slightly on the ground. He didn't know how long he stood there, until Ciel bit his ear. He blinked back to reality, as he saw the girl walk away with her argument won.

_Have we meet before?_ he asked the young woman, no older than 22, who looked back, then down at the young pre-teen. She blinked, and opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by a older woman's voice.

_Annabelle! What have I taught you about strangers? Get away from that dirty little vagrant! And you better pray to Lord he doesn't smite you down, disobedient girl!_ was a ugly, wrinkled woman who appeared behind the beautiful raven-haired girl. The old woman stopped, and looked down at the boy and his cat. Then blinked and pushed her daughter out of the way, and pulled the boy's chin up. Sebastian was taught at an early age to respect his elders, so he just gulped and stood his ground. Ciel hissed and her ears went flat.

_Alexander?_ the woman said, turning the boy's head left and right, as if she was examining a mear show dog. The boy didn't know who Alexander was, but he tried to back away and explain himself. The woman turned to her daughter and backhanded her across the face. Annabelle stayed still, and let the punishment happen without reble. Sebastian gasped, and then forced his way out of the weird scary ladies grip, and ran away. The boy didn't see that young woman or her ugly mother until a month later, when black and white cars with sirens surrounded the red and white tent. Sebastian (with Ciel in tow) was forcefully taken away from the place he called home. He would always remember the tears in his Mama and Papa's eyes as they cried out to reach other, both promising to be reunited one day. The officers told the 12 year old that he had been kidnapped by the barren couple, Mr and Mrs. Raaf, who ran and owned the smiled-filled place he called home.

Sebastian kept calling himself Sebastian, even though everyone called him 'Alexander Michaelis', was growing bitter and bitter by the day. His 'father' had gone missing years ago, as well as four of the eldest children he was to call 'siblings'. But his biological father had died a 'perfect' death by his daughter's hands. He didn't care, as he sat and grumbled in his dark stone room, in a manner that was too dark and too big and too somber to call home.

His mother claimed that he was 'impure' and 'damned'. The boy didn't understand, for he was allowed to study whatever religion he wished to study when he was with Mama and Papa. Christianity wasn't in his list though. And his mother said he had to be cleansed with the 'fires of hell' and 'dunked in the blood of Jesus'. His mother called him into a bathroom, the tub filled with hot water. She dunked her son's head in, ignoring the pained screams. The cries for it to stop. For it all to stop. _Hush poppet, you are pure now! Why are you crying? You should be happy! Your soul is clean from the filth you went through your short, damnable, and meaningless life!_

Annabelle was his only escape.

When the rebellious young woman was alone or out of the house, she dressed in skinny jeans and a white tank top, with a black leather jacket to hide her multitude of tattoos. She told her youngest brother, who she and she alone called 'Sebastian', to never tell anyone of her secret life. And the youngest brother did.

_Do you want to know why I got this one?_ Annabelle asked her now 13 year old brother, as she showed him a snake that was inking around her left upper arm.

_Why?_ Sebastian said with a low chuckle.

_Snakes are very elusive creatures, Seb. They are hated by all other creatures, and they even hate others of their own kind… I see humans as snakes, bro. They lie, steal, cheat, kill, and torment others, even other humans. Even family._

_Then why do you have one on your arm?_

_To remind me that humans are fucked-up. But look closely little bro. It has no fangs._

_Why does it not have fangs, Anna?_

_It is different. Snakes already hate other snakes, so why would a snake without fangs be a difference? I'm that snake, little bro. And so are you. We don't have to be like other snakes, or use our weapons. We can use our mind and body, as one. Do you see what I mean?_ Annabelle asked, as she slipped her jacket back on. God-forbid their mother find her remaining eldest child with her youngest, in such a 'un Catholic' way. She would up and have a heart attack, seeing her oldest daughter with a tattoo

Sebastian nodded, taking all of the info in. Ciel decided to come off her perch on his bed, and walk between the two siblings, rubbing her body against them, meowing for attention. Sebastian was glad Annabelle was the way she was, despite everyone else thinking her as a good, obedient child.

But Sebastian's escape from the horrors of his mother vanished, when Annabelle was accepted into a collage… in Israel.

_Please! Anna! Don't leave me!_ cried the 14 year old boy, who gripped onto his sister's dress, who was packing a suitcase in her room. Their mother was down stairs, 'praying' for her 'wayward' daughter to get her head out of the clouds and come to her sinces. Apparently, going to college was a no-no.

_Baby bro, listen to me for'a sec. I'm not doing this just for myself. I'm doing it for you, and Grace, Adam, Christian, Hilda, and Mary.. and for Grista, Lillian, and Gabriel, wherever the hell they may be. Even for Ciel. See, when i get my diploma, I'm gonna work in a Lab, helping other doctors and scientists find cures for diseases. And besides helping people, I'll be making big bucks on that little patch of desert between Africa and Asia. And when i get enough money, I'll send you some of those bucks so you can get the others and high-tail it outta' here!_ Annabelle said, before kissing her baby brother's forehead, and leaving the old mansion for the last time.

Sebastian, now 15, was in his own hell. His other 'siblings' were just minions of people, shells, brainwashed into thinking that Christ was their only hope of being good. Being un-damned. Sebastian scoffed at this, and continued to live out his own life with Ciel on his shoulder. He had strong beliefs in Judaism, Hinduism, and Buddhism, for both believe in being their own selves, and repopulation and making love was a good thing, and not a 'sin' like how his biological mother said.

Whether it was to piss his mother off, or to calm his nerves, or to ease his homesickness, Sebastian would bring home a 'holy' book on some religion that his mother called 'stupid', or 'A heathen thing', or even 'may the idiots who believe in that sh!t rott in hell with the devil.'. He would smirk, enjoying the fact he pissed his mother off when she walked in on him as he prayed to the Jewish God, while sitting crossed legged on the bed, meditating like how Buddha does, and a necklace of his chosen Hindu God around his neck.'

_You will burn in hell! Damned child!_ she would yell, slamming the door behind her… as she entered the room. Sebastian blinked, and put down his little blue Siddur, as his mother came at him with a raise hand. The boy gasped, as a strike meet his cheek, and again and again. His chest, head, back, hair. Anywhere his mother could get to, she hit and slapped. Ciel happen to wake up, and did not like seeing her human companion getting hurt. The blue and black cat attacked the woman, hissing and clawing as she jumped on the woman. The woman who Sebastian dared called 'mother' was even more mad. And an hour later, Sebastian got even more sad and mad. Ciel was no longer there to comfort him, for the only time he could see her was under the rosebush worm-filled dirt in the garden..

Sebastian was 16, and he was broiling dark emotions. His mother was evil, he had come to conclusion. Most of his siblings had gone 'missing' or ran away from home. Sebastian then discovered that his siblings had never gone truly missing. They had done something that mother didn't like, and when it was time for dinner, the broken family ate stew with stringy, odd-tasting meat. Mother sat at the head, nodding to her three remaining children. May Hilda be with the holy father in heaven… and thank Jesus for his forgiving nature.

Sebastian found that he liked hurting things. Espeshially after his discovery that his mother liked to eat her own children.

He would creep out of bed, and sneaked into Adam's room.

_'What? What is it, Alexander?'_

_'Shhh, brother mine. Just here to ease your pain,'_ said a truthful Sebastian.

His mother called and called for her son Adam to come to breakfast the next day, but Adam never came.

The police came the next day, and Adam's body was pulled out from the fireplace.

When Sebastian was 17, it was just him and his mother now. No more servants, for they all went 'missing'. Grace and Mary were sleeping with Ciel near the rosebush. Christian managed to find a new faith in Sebastian's old Siddur, and went away to relive his life.

His mother was abusive. His mother was a bitch. His mother was a parasite. His mother was a-

Alexander, come to my bedchambers in a few minutes… said mother. Sebastian nodded, and followed the orders.

Sebastian's mother made her son lose his innocence. She said that if he took his own mother, than he would not be punished by the devil.

Sebastian discovered that he hated sex, despite the need to do it over and over again with the many woman he hunted down at night, after the night he fucked his own mother.

His hate for his mother grew, until he could not take it for another day, or take it out on the other women he played with at night.

Sebastian's mother was bathing herself after their little 'rolling in the hey', muttering how she will dance with Jesus in heaven. The pain-loving young man took his favorite kitchen knife and made his mother beautiful. Splashed and slashed against the shower curtain's, limbs moved back and broken, as he made his best work ever. He decided that, as he shaped the corpse of his own mother into a red-drenched ballerina, he hated whores. Hated them with a passion. He would forever see his mother's face in any flirtatious female or male, and he would always act on the desire to kill her. Over, and over, and over again...

Sebastian renamed himself, legally speaking. But he kept his last name, 'Michaelis', as a reminder that he was once a innocent boy born into a hell-stricken family. He got connections, made famous friends, found old friends and faces from the circus his Mama and Papa worked. Sadly he could not be reunited with his parents, who were killed in a car crash while headed to court. 

So he built himself his own big-top, found talents and animals that all wanted to see. Made himself a legend. Moved to Alaska, a place far, far away from his memories…. his life was good. He made a mask of seduction and cold calculation. He hunted those who were fragments like his mother, and he even got a few pet cats. He knew, deep down, that he would never love again. Or so he kept telling himself.

Things changed for Sebastian Michaelis when the little cat-satyr leaped into his life.

Sebastian laughed and cried all at once as he killed his mother all over again. The man named Grell Sutcliff far from behind identified as he cut and ripped out his insides and made a pretty picture. Oh, how he loved his job~!

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**The Planet's language is just a bunch of random languages, translated into other languages. Google translate will make anything look alien.**

_~About two months ago in a dimension, far far away~_

Sialku was very mad. In fact, he was pissed. He never signed up for this! He had already planned to stay in his room the whole time during his heat. But NO. Zay's dumb-ass mate had to go and destroy the document! Those documents was the list for all the Altaborgean's that were going to start their first heat, or didn't have a mate yet. And there wasn't enough Dominants on Altaborge. Solution? Find a mate on another planet! According to the Capital, at least.

Sialku had suffered through his heat. Twice infact. But he preferred to do it alone. He was a _sifil_! He would never stoop so low as to mate with someone unworthy or pleasure himself. But, then again, nobody was worthy according to the young purebred feline Altaborgean. No matter how many times his adopted mother and grandmother would beg for him to go out to see if anyone react's to his scent or vice versa. Even his friends were starting to nag him about it. Just because they were getting mates, or already had one, didn't mean he had too!

When that time come around, he would suffer in his room alone, drawing, painting, playing his _ffidil_ , or working on his spells to try and ignore the burning heat between his legs.

The pre-teen alien was getting close to his third heat. And still had no interest in finding his mate.

" _Ychydig Mab_! Why do you want to suffer like this? Somewhere out there, in his planet or the next, a nice handsome Dominant is looking for your hand, waiting to make you his! Yet what are you doing about it? Nothing! What, are you asexual or something like that? If so, your future mate is suffering because of your incompetence." Said his adopted mother, Rikka, who was frowning at him as they and her mother traveled down the poorly lit tunnel.

"Why is getting a mate so important? I don't want to have little snotty brats to look after anyway,"

"Hey! Be nice to your mother, _wyres_."

"Why?" Sialku snarled, "She doesn't have a mate, and she's not my real mom,". The young feline suddenly felt very guilty. His mother looked down at her only son, even if not biological, with a horrified look, and turned away with a trimble in her lip. His grandmother slapped him upside the head.

"Watch your tongue, _ymostyngol!_ " the elderly feminine yipped at him, and twisted his right ear just for good measure.

"Ow! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sialku whined in discomfort, but kept his mouth shut after, despite his pride telling him to fight back. He didn't mean to say something bad about the woman who took him in after his parents…. no, not now, not here.

Soon they reached the door on the ceiling on the end of the tunnel, and his grandmother suddenly smiled with joy as she climbed up the ladder and through the roof. Sialku stayed down, even as his upset and tired looking mother followed up. After getting forced to come up when his mother called his name, he had a bit of rough and tumble reunion with his 'Uncle'. Zay's house was in the middle of nowhere, so far that anyone coming to visit him had to go through the tunnel system. Traveling this far on land was dangerous. But the young submissive didn't mind much. He always had looked up to his Uncle… even though he would never say this.

Turns out, his once mate-less Uncle was now courting. A weird 'female' who happened to be something from another planet. According to Zay, he found her on Earth. But Sialku had learned many things from Zay, and nothing on Earth looked like a cat-faced winged human. But when the submissive learned that his Uncle's future mate had torn up the document by 'accident', his Uncle had no choice but to find new people all over again for the mating program. Apparently, Sialky fit the bill. He was told… more like argued this, in Sialku's room at Zay's. Apparently it was now 'Skyla's' room. So what if he got a bit mad and scratched her face?

"I am not going to be sent to Duw knows where, just be all kissy kissy with some, some, alien!"

"Uuuuge, Nai! Don't make this hard on me! I don't have time to go searching all over the damn creation to find mate-less subs again! My deadline to send people is next _Tymor Seiclon_! That's in 98 _lleuadau_!"

"Not my problem! Go searching now!"

"I have to teach Skyla how to fly!"

"Oooh, now you're love-blind because of that thing in the living room? You told me you would never get a mate!"

"She's not my mate! Shut up child and let me finish talking!"

"I'm the child here? I thought you told me that children were immature! I told you, I DON'T WANT TO MATE!"

"Children also get blinded by the truth and don't want to do what's right! And you are being very immature right now by the way! Besides… (Zay suddenly relaxed, his fur flattening out) don't you want to save your planet? "

"No," Sialku said truthfully.

Sialky ended up staying at Zay's for the next several weeks, and managed to 'befriend' Skyla. But it took sometime, because the winged 'girl' spoke some language called 'English'. This 'English' language was beaten into him, almost literally. Zay was one of the 25 Leaders of Altaborge, and his job was to maintain connections on some little crowded planet called 'Earth'. So, he thought his nai the most used language on the planet. Sialku practiced with Zay and Skyla by using the language everyday. His Uncle would twist one of his ears if he used his native tongue. According to Zay, their native tongue was a lot like some language on Earth called 'Welsh'. But his Uncle told him he was going to be sent to a 'state' called 'Alaska". Because that's one of the countries that Zay knows the best.

"Ooh, so you're going to my old home planet? Cool! Tell me where you go when I see you again. Your Uncle told me that he found me on some country called 'Canada'."

"Can you tell me how these Earthlings behave or act?" Sialku asked the 'female' who was currently playing with his hair. The submissive let her, but didn't say that he enjoyed it. But he did enjoy it.

He didn't quite understand the whole 'Male' and 'Female' concept. Almost everyone -except the Leaders. They are born with only one genital- had both these… 'Male' and 'Female' reproduction systems. Submissives had smaller testicals than the Dominants, and went through a heat stage. Technically both of them did, but Dominant's weren't as rough as a Submissive's. A Submissive's heat-scent can be smelled from a mile or two away, and they can go through it for about a month if not tended to. Sialku was one of the unlucky bastards that was born a Sub. Even though most people he met used the normal Submissive reference: 'her'. But the little Sub prefered the 'him' term. He thought it suited him better.

"Um… Well, I speak English like Zay, but I don't know much… he's actually one of the few people I've met!" chirped Skyla. Sialku's blood ran cold. Turns out, even his Uncle didn't know too much. The whole 'Earth' planet, despite having a much bigger population than Altaborge, was half the size! And had hundreds of languages! And Cultures! Altaborge only had two language, one religion, and two cultures.

About a few more weeks later, after Zay told him where he believed his future mate would be, he was teleported to a wet, forest-y, dark muddy place. Sialku was going into heat very soon, and it was being speed up from the absolute fear he had when he arrived in the so called 'swamp'. Who on Altabor- uh, I mean Earth, would come here? The Sub was very scared, and hid in the trees most of the time. Days went by, and Sialku had lost track of time. He started to come out of his little shell when people started to arrive. He, of course, always attacked them to scare them away. He had to ad

The Earthlings were very weird. Bare with little ears and small dull eyes, and covered in something called 'cloths'. To them, they were cold due to some season called 'autumn' that was coming. The little Sub felt fine with his natural cold tolerance, and the fur that covered his legs and tail.

Things were ok for him, despite being in the pain of heat. Yet he still refused to pleasure or relieve himself.

After a while, Sialku got bored… and lonely. He missed his family and friends. And his heat seemed unusually painful for him. But as he was preparing himself a nap on a tree limb, a scent hit him in the face. And almost quite literally. He fell to the swamp floor, mud coating his fur and skin. He didn't notice though. This scent… was, intoxicating! Cinnamon, mint, metal, blood, desire, hate, passion, seduction… Sialku didn't know how to put it. It was a good feeling though, the way his body trembled to it, begging to go to his ma-

Wait.

...

No.

...

Impossible.

Sialku growled, pride overpowering as he charged toward the scent, and leaped onto the back of the culprit.

But he was weak, especially in his teenage heat-fogged mind. The little feline Altaborgean knew deep down, that this man was his future mate. He knew. He didn't believe at first of all the stories of 'you know it when you find your mate, for it only happens once in a lifetime'. Yet here he was, being tossed into a metal cage with his wrists tied to his ankles. And the second that his red-eyed captor touched his heat arousals, he nearly lost his sanity. But he was a prince… he wouldn't give in easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Everybody Hurts, by REM


	6. Day 5 (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His name is Ciel,"~Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rly needs to be edited. Bwtf.
> 
> also... SMUT WARNING!!! <3 :D

Sebastian didn't know how long he was reenacting the tieing up his mother's intestines, but it must not have been long. Undertaker was the one who got him out of his daze, with a hit across his head with a shovel. He woke up laid out on the floor of his trailer, scents of familiar carpet cleaner and lemon filling his nose and head. He lays there a moment, trying to get his mind back to reality, trying to collect memories from not too long ago. Trying to push out of memories from long ago.

"Heh, hehehe. You outdid yourself this time. Didn't even notice me or react when I dragged your bloody ass back to your trailer," was the old man's comment, as Sebastian slowly sat up, wincing as a sharp pain exploded from the back of his head. He rubbed his face, noticing his gloves gone and stained with crimson.

"Might I have the pleasure to ask what came over you to chop poor Grelle up? Used your little silver friend there like usual, and you used a chainsaw… unlike you, Teddy~"

Sebastian did his best to glare at the elder, before he stood up, and cracked his back. Suddenly he remembered what happened earlier, and looked at Undertaker in the eye.

"What happened? Where is Ciel?" was the killer's panicked reply. The old doctor stood there for a moment, surprised at what he heard. Last time he heard his boss say anything about his past or something with raw and real emotion was… well, when he was 12.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm hmm!~ Don't worry, no one saw your little feat… which was right next to the entrance of the big-top by the way! Had to close off the whole section of the park with the poor excuse that your little pet killed Grell, and it almost got to you before I took you back to the trailer. But… Ciel? Wasn't that the cat your Pa' gave ya'?"

Sebastian blinked, and suddenly realized his mistake. Ciel was long gone, and for all he knew, the little hermaphrodite-alien that he had been living with for 4 day's name was not Ciel. But he could sure as well name his new pet himself. Ciel the cat had a similar fur color and length of that to his new little pet's. And similar haughty personality like his childhood cat…and, they both brought a little smile to the ringmaster's face. Ciel it was then.

"His name is _Ciel_ ,"

"Ooooooooooh~~, how sweet. Anyhow, Ciel must have seen your little happy-go-lucky painting spree, for he was white as a ghost… well, whiter, when I saw him anyhow running right-" Sebastian cut the doctor off.

"He saw me?" For some reason, that fact made Sebastian's gut turnover.

"Yes, now pay attention~! After seeing you making artwork of Grell's insides that is, he ran away like a banshee! Unfortunately, his cries woke everyone up. I knew better so i came over to you first, where I proceeded to knock you upsi-"

"Where is he?" Sebastian's cool was waivering.

"Wooooow, calm down boss!"

" **Where. Is. He.** " Sebastian asked slowly, yet firmly.

"I don't know~" Undertaker singsonged from behind his bangs, and Sebastian nearly lost it. He, despite in slight pain, ran out of the trailer to find his little pet. It didn't take long to find him, thank goodness...

" _ **Staawwp! Venligst! Lad mig gå! Venligst, bedes venligst ... bare lade mig gå! Det gør ondt!**_ " was the frightened foreign yowl that had Sebastian's heart drop, and a hand intensively go to his coat's pocket. But his knife was not there.

"Everybody back up!" Sebastian yelled at the nigh clothed crowd that surrounded something next to one of the girl's trailers. Most of his crew was yelling or arguing on whatever they were trying to attack, but a few were in the background, looking confused or worried. Everyone froze, some scampering away. A whip that they sometimes used one the animals fell to the ground. From whose hand, the ringmaster didn't know.

His little cat-sat- his little Ciel, sat huddled next to the vehicle, tail and fur so fuzzed out it reminded the red-eyed man of a rabid squirrel. His was squated down on his legs, like a cat sitting on it's haunches. His ears were down, tusks/fangs extended as well as his claws. He looked like he was about to faint. Or maybe die, Sebastian mused, as the 'boy' reminded him of a corpse, due to how pale he turned. Naturally, Ciel was always pale. Like he had never seen the sun before. Sometimes he liked to try and count how many veins he could see on the smooth chest and back of the pre-teen. But now he could have sworn he saw the younger's bones.

The moment those violet and azure eyes landed on the bloody ringmaster from hell, he actually did faint. Right after he gave the most betrayed look and faith-losing yelp the elder had ever seen or heard in his direction.

"Mister Sebastian! "

"What happen to you?"

"Oh, this devil hurt you, didn't it?!"

"He got Grell, sir!" was the few panicked replies that the ringmaster got. But he didn't reply to any of them.

"What did I tell you," Was Sebastian's dark demand, and everyone went ghostly silent.

"I told you not to harm our new member…" he said, and stepped over to the whip on the ground, looking down at his Ciel passed out, with whip marks all over his young and frail body. It made Sebastian's rage boil over.

"M-member…?" they echoed. Sebastian glared at them, and cracked the leather whip, making everyone jump. Good. Be afraid.

"This is Ciel, everyone. I found him alone in the Funtom Woods a few days ago… since then, I have been trying to get closer to him, and I was. I thought bringing him outside with me today was a good idea, but Sutcliffe attacked him, and he only defended himself. I had Undertaker close down the side of the park, as you all know, while I tried to handle the body. I came back after and hoped to find that you would welcome him in your arms and try to sooth him. But I only find our new member being whipped in a corner!" Despite the darkness seeping out of his voice, Sebastian withered with sadistic happiness inside, loving the beautiful, believable lie he made just now and the fear and guilt in his crew's eyes.

The circus folk suddenly all whimpered at their mistake. The half-lie was very believable. Even a few started to tear.

"We...we… didn't know…"

"It better never happen again… now, who got the whip?" the ringmaster singsonged the last of his command, sticky-sweat with malice that the whole crowd got even paler. Jumbo even threw up. But much to Sebastian's annoyance, no one answers. "I'm waiting…"

"It… It… was me, sir," Squeaked Alois, the youngest stripper of the circus said. His nickname was widely known as 'The Young Highness', and he was a little taller and wider than his kitten, with dirty-blonde hair and sultry pale blue eyes. Skin was rough and sunburned from long hours working and pole-dancing in the sun and hot tents. Due to his youth and 'beauty', he was popular among the circus's perverted adult crowd. Sebastian knew he had to keep his cool with this, because he didn't want to think of the outcome if he killed another money-maker. But that didn't mean he could have some fun with punishing him.

Alois had always been a bit flirtatious with everyone, and often tested his boss's strings with his. Sebastian had suspected that Alois was sleeping with Claude, the way his second-in-command always called the boy by his show-name. And due to the boy's need for virtue, the ringmaster knew that he was doing everything in his tainted bodies power to get some control in the circus. Like the red-eyed killer would let that happen.

Sebastian glared at the whore of a child in front of him, and glared darkly. Had he been older, the wine-eyed man would have punished him harsher than just a simple whip across his cheek, which he bestowed upon the teen. The rest of the circus gasped and winced as the strike from the whip cracked in the air, and made contact with the younger's cheek. Alois looked shocked and pained, and looked at his boss with horror. The look quickly (bipolar quick) turned into hate. He stomped away, clutched his bleeding cheek.

"What are you all standing here for?" Sebastian said lowly, but not loudly. Everyone rushed off to their trailers, to get ready for the day. Some had tears in their eyes, suddenly started to process what happened.

The ringmaster let out a long-held breath, and turned around to his wounded and bleeding kitten. He puffed out another breath, and picked Ciel up. The ringmaster didn't like the idea that his pet got wounded… a wound that wasn't made by him.

Undertaker and a few workers went to clean up the mess once known as Grell later on, and reopened that part of the park after. Even so, no one really went there, for the ground was still stained in red. They had a funeral later, and laid the closed-casket down in the ground, next to the large lake they were camped at. Sebastian attended, as was his duty, but stood in the back, looking passive. Almost as passive as Claude, but he still had the sadistic-loving aura about him.

Ciel didn't wake up until and hour after Sebastian returned to his trailer later that day. He was laid out on the black-leather couch, head buried in a pillow and a blanket wrapped around his heat and nightmare-stricken body. When the ringmaster took him back into their home, he bathed the child, and medicated the cuts and bandaged them. Occasionally he would dip a finger in a wound, feeling slick baby muscle and blood. It was delicious, he thought to himself after he tasted his fingers. After attending to the little one, he cleaned himself up, found and cleaned his knife, re-dressed himself in black and white, then attended the funeral.

When the ringmaster came back later, after scolding and lecturing his crew (-Alois) once more about respect and acceptance, he removed his vest and coat, placed his hat on the rack, and sat down next to his little one with a good book. After a few minutes, he placed the slightly-shaking pre-teen's head on his lap. Everything was calm and in order. Good.

When Ciel started to come back to the waking world, things got heated. Figuratively and literally speaking.

His long-eyelashes eyes fluttered open, showing the large mismatched colored orbs Sebastian had come to adore. It was slow, the way he was waking up. Slowly coming into consciousness. It was like he didn't exactly know where he was, and he didn't care. When he looked up at his captor's face, it was innocent, and almost loving. Sebastian didn't know yet whether he liked it or not. But after Ciel yawned, teeth normal and not like a vampire's, he suddenly came back to his mind. He jumped off of Sebastian and his couch so fast, the ringmaster almost didn't have time to react. Almost.

"Let me go! Neerg!" Ciel squealed and clawed at Sebastian's hands that hugged his waist. "Shhh, my pet, shhh," Sebastian whispered into one of the slate furred ears.

Ciel only cried out in fear, and tried with a pitiful attempted to escape. But he was no match for his superior. It occurred to Sebastian that Ciel wasn't acting like a normal person would react to seeing someone being killed. This sparked his interest in the alien even more, if possible.

"It's alright my sweet pet, I wouldn't hurt you for the world. It's okay, I'm here now," Sebastian's stick-sweat words were overwelming for the pre-teen, and it even made him cry more. A cry that Sebastian wasn't very familiar with.

It was long and desperate, to be truthful. Like tears and emotions that had been held back for so long, and it was one final act of emotional turmoil that broke the dam. Sebastian had made this cry when he lost his virginity.

"I-I-I- *hiccup*, want my… my…" Ciel whined after Sebastian sat cross-legged on the floor, pulling the little one into his lap. The ringmaster rocked back and forth with his loved one, still whispering sweet words he once only used during kills.

"What is it you want, love? I will give you whatever you desire…"

"I want… I want.. my Mommy...," was the younger's pained moan. Sebastian blinked, and looked down at the sobbing mess in his arms, whose face was buried into his neck. He stayed silent, and let his little one continue, for he was trying to collect a breath. Reading himself for a confession.

"...and I want my Daddy…"

"Were is your mummy and daddy, my sweet?" Sebastian asked, a bit annoyed that his Ciel's parents would leave him here, alone. According to Ciel, he was put here on earth because of his heat-cycle. By who, the ringmaster could only guess that it was his parents. Hmm, they don't deserve such a beautiful creature as a son/daughter if they leave him on some foreign planet… alone.

"Y-you can't bring back the dead," was the small response. Sebastian stopped rocking for a moment, and paused. Ooh. Oooh. Sebastian was quite, for his little one was preparing to talk again. He continued rocking while waiting, seeing that it was calming the cat-satyr.

"My dad was one of my *hiccup* planet's kings. They were the highest and most important people, so to speak... " Ciel sniffled and pulled away from his captor's neck, and the ringmaster felt a cloud of cold fill the once-warm spot on his neck.

"He was one of five people who ran the Capital. Under them, there were twenty-five sub-leaders, who kept connects with other galaxies. But everyone is so busy lately trying to protect the planet, and all the _domineres_ have been at war with the _Roughtinglings_ , that there were too many _underdanigs_ without mates. My mother and father were one of the few young couples on the planet, and everyone was jealous because they claim that because they were royal, that they get more privileges than the civilians. But they had already bonded at a very young age, so there really wasn't a problem. I was their only child, and people were starting to hate my parents, because they were one of the few life-bonded couples left... " Ciel suddenly pauses, hiccuping again and trying to catch his breath. Sebastian shushed him again, murmuring sweet words, and wiped away his tears. He would process what he is saying after he speaks, but for now he just records it in his mind, for later.

"The _Roughtinglings_ had set up a camp on one of our burrow's territories. Some of the civilians had caught wind of this, when our guards had set up more supervisors along the borders. So… so… they opened one of the doors to our b-burrow… *sniffle*. I… I… watched them get torn to _bits! And I couldn't do anything to stop them!"_ Ciel suddenly yowled again, slamming his head back onto Sebastian's neck, morning for his lost childhood.

Sebastian hummed as he listened, rocking once more with the sobbing pre-teen in his lap. He had learned a few things about his little one, much to his pleasure. Apparently, he was a 'prince' so to speak. That would explain the pride overdose.

He also discovered that Ciel had lost his parents at a young age. And that his kind had 'mates'. Sounded like it was a life-commitment, from the way that he explained it. Still curious to know more, he began to talk.

"You said a few things in your… language, what did you mean? I assume that these _'Roughtinglings'_ are not good-guys,"

"T-they go from planet to planet… killing millions and sucking the life force from all living things," Well. That escalated quickly. "But I don't know the english words for _underdanigs_ or _domineres_ , I'm afraid."

"Can you at least describe them to me?"

"It's a bit like the whole 'Male' and 'Female' concept here. Except, where I'm from, everyone… except sub-leaders, I don't know why though… has both of those private places. A _dominere_ has a more controlling and protective nature, and naturally has the need to impregnate and life-bond with a _underdanig_. It's vise versa for the other, "

"Ahhh, so it's like a Dominant and Submissive? Like in those Alpha/Beta/Omega homosexual erotic novels?"

"What?" Ciel said naively, tilting his head and ears to the side, his tears slowing down with the distractions. Sebastian just smiled cheekily, and nuzzled his little one's forehead, humming to himself as he emotionally wallows in the cat-satyr's innocence.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over…" Sebastian whispers seductively, as he unwrapped himself from Ciel and lays him down. In this extremely vulnerable state, he could handle his little one freely. But the ringmaster was a gentleman, and even giving this submissive side of the pre-teen, he would not take advantage of him. If he did that, he would be no better than his mother.

Ciel looked up with damp eyes, his wrists pulled up to his chest like a sinner begging for absolution. Sebastian's heart was breaking, and he cried in the silent way.

"Ciel…" The ringmaster whispered lowly as he pulled himself back, nuzzling the little one's pale neck. And to his delight, the little one gave access.

"Who… who… is Ciel?" He whined as he tried to pull into himself, half wanting to give himself up to the man over him, and half wanting to run away in shame and fear.

"Hmm, since you refuse to tell me your real name, I gave you one instead… I hope you don't mind?" Sebastian said, as he suckles on the skin presented to him.

"Ahh," came a low breathy moan from the pre-teen, and it sent fire to Sebastian's loins. "N-no, I don't mind…"

"Good, my little Lord," Sebastian teased, a hand coming up to his mouth, as he bit onto his glove's finger, pulling his glove off in a slow and seducing manner. Ciel reacted by whining, his face red with lust and shame, tail wagging and thumping the floor furiously. Sebastian dropped the black glove onto Ciel's chest, and it slid off the sweaty skin while rubbing against one of the little one's nipples. When another whine erupted from the 'boy', Sebastian took a bare hand to a right nipple, teasing it while bending down to the other one. He pinched and pulled at the pebbled flesh, making blood rush all over his sun-deprived body. He opened his mouth and licked teasingly at the neglected one, and looked up at his charge's face for approval. Ciel just arched his back, legs suddenly bending up and his little paws claws sunk into his captor's waist. It just added to the ringmaster's pleasure.

Sebastian licked and sucked on the left nipple, as he fingered the other. After another moment, he switched to mouth the other, and vise versa. Ciel had now wrapped his legs around the elder's waist, rutting like a dog against him. Sebastian kissed and nibbled at every patch of skin he could get to, his bare hand moving up to bury itself in the slate hair.

"Ahh-hah, uh-uh, _Seb_ -"

Sebastian paused for a moment, and his wine colored eyes shoot up to Ciel's face. Something burned inside his chest, and his heart skipped a beat. Hearing just one syllable of his name from his kitten's mouth awoken something in him. And he didn't know what to think of it. But, he continued to worship the extraterrestrial's body once more.

" _Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian_." Ciel chanted, as he continued to rut his heated, hard, and dripping arousals onto his captor's stomach, smearing translucent cream across the toned skin of the ringmaster. His mouth was hung open in pain and pleasure, two of his fingers stuck in the hot, wet slack of his mouth, tonguing and sucking his own fingers like a babe as he cried his dominate's name. The wine-eyed beaut groaned, this alien feeling sparking emotions deep down inside of him that he never knew existed. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, as he sunk his teeth into the pre-teen's neck, needing to be as physically close as possible with his little one. You're breaking me, you're ruining everything, he cried silently to himself, wondering how he let this… this child undo years of a killer. Why couldn't he control himself? Why? **WHY WHY WHY**.

" _Ciel, Ciel, Ciel,_ " he chanted back, repeating the younger's new name over and over, as he himself started to rub himself on the carpet, his own slickness wetting his boxers, and his hardness pressing against his trousers so painfully, it made Sebastian nearly cry out as well.

It was all happening too fast, and too slow. It was too much, yet not enough. Sebastian cursed and praised his little one's name all at once, as he pressed a hot shearing kiss onto plump saliva-damp ones. His tongue dove into the impossible virgin heat of Ciel's mouth, tasting and drinking in all the kittening mewls and moans he was making. His lips clumsily moved against his captor's, as he continued chanting 'Sebastian' like it was the only word in his vocabulary.

He climaxes with a silent scream, his heat being subdued for now. Hot, wet, fluids coated Sebastian's stomach, his open dress shirt not even safe from the shoot of lubricants that came from Ciel's little erection, or the gush of it from his womanhood. Ciel's legs and arms went lax, as he suddenly collapsed and passed out for the third time that day.

But Sebastian was not done. He continued to kiss and kiss and kiss Ciel everywhere, rutting himself on the carpet in wanton loss. He sobbed again, real tears falling down his face for the first time in years. He gasps lowly, and comes.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sebastian had to give Ciel another bath, along with himself. But he took a moment to rest his face on the cooling-heat of his little one's smooth soft stomach. He finally pulled back after a few minutes of wondering _How could you have done this to me?_ or _Why did you have to come into my life?_ or _My sweet little love… you're a bad little love, don't you know?_

As he was sitting up, he brought a hand to wipe a small trail of drool off his lower lip. A small flash of black stopped him though. Right on his hands, his fingernails were black. Not like it was painted, but the very nail turned black. Pitch Black. He blinked, not understanding. But he stayed calm, for he was getting used to surprises. He will have to ask Ciel later about it.

After he picks up the dead weight of his kitten, he sets him down in the bath tub, and stripps himself. He drops his boxers and trousers to the floor, milky white fluids proof of his submission to his desires.

He fills the tub up, pouring a little bit of shampoo in the water to make bubbles. He slips into the warm water along with the cat-satyr, and pulls him to his chest. The steam makes the wine-eyed man relax, and he takes the time to wash his hair, then Ciel's… and fur.

He rubs a washcloth up and down the smooth baby-skinned back before him, humming in content. He agrees with himself that he likes the black of his nails running down the almost albino-white of his little one's back. At this moment, Ciel decides to wake up. He sniffles and his eyes slowly open, but he appears aware of his surroundings this time. Sebastian knows Ciel is awake, but doesn't say anything and lets the younger try to process what happened just a few minutes ago. The heavy silence between them and the soft splashes of water is comforting -as well as the bubbles popping- to them both. His kitten makes a little humm, and tilts his head up to look at the man sitting behind him. Sebastian smirks a little, but it's a real smile.

"Do you feel better?" He asked softly, breaking the peace. His little one looks back down at the bubbles floating around in the water, and starts splashing his hands around and looking aww-stricken. Like he hasn't seen this much clean (semi-clean) water before in his life.

"Yes," he answers so quietly that Sebastian almost didn't catch it. After a bit of inspecting the tub, Sebastian places the cloth down, and pours a little bit of shampoo into his hand and starts to wash the younger's hair. Ciel's ears go flat, and grumbles words from his language. The ringmaster chuckles, and says, "Does this mean now that you're mine?"

Ciel's head whips around as he looks at the elder in the eye. His cheeks are flushed, and his whiskers twitch at the thought. Of course, the more mentally-stable Ciel is back. "You still have to prove yourself worthy enough," he states firmly and seriously after a small staring contest with his captor. But then he leaps out of the tub. Sebastian tried to grab the bubbly being that is escaping, but to no avail. His hands are slick with shampoo, as well as Ciel's body. A wet tail slaps him in the face, but he just chuckles darkly and leaps after, despite him being in his birthday suit and soapy.

Ciel didn't exactly seem like he was angry, no, but rather a bit playful. It was clear to Sebastian that his little one didn't have the whole clothes boundary where he came from, so he probably saw no harm in what they were doing: which was running around the trailer butt-naked and wet. Ciel squealed like a young child when Sebastian managed to catch up to him after all the play-chasing. He wiggled around in his captor's arms, tail wrapping playfully around the elder's waist as he is pressed against a bare chest. Sebastian starts to suckle on Ciel's neck, and to his delight the little one whines in response.

"Hmm, even wet and soapy, you still taste perfect," Sebastian says truthfully, rocking his little one back and forth as he leads them back to the little bathroom of his- no, their trailer.

"Pfft, shut up idiot. You're just saying that so you can get in my fur later," Ciel says gleefully, as he is placed back into the lukewarm water. Sebastian is about to follow suit, but a small hand placed on his knee makes him pause. Ciel is looked at him with wide eyes, as he takes a look at his captor's naked body for the first time. He swallows, and stares at the elder's semi-hard appendage between his legs. Sebastian pet's the younger's hair, and gets in the tub.

"Male humans' reproduction system are mostly like this, my pet," Sebastian says, as he turns on the water and unplugs the tub. He takes the shower hose down and rinses them off, respecting the embarrassed silence of his beloved.

"Your _kæledyr_ breed last night," Ciel says, after Sebastian starts to towel him off in his bedroom.

"My what?" he asked softly, as he wraps a towel around his waist before caring for the little one.

"The little animals that kinda look like me,"

"Oh, you mean Poe and Nanna? Hmm. Well I expected them too, for I adopted Nanna for the very reason."

Ciel crunches his eyebrows up, as Sebastian rubs the towel up and down one of his legs, his slate color fur started to gain static electricity. "You bred them yourself?"

"Yes, poppet," Sebastian says, as he leans down to nuzzle Ciel's left ear with his nose. "Most creatures of this planet do not mate for life," he says truthfully, but then realizes that this isn't what Ciel would like to hear. His shoulders slump, and his eyes seem a bit watery. But no tears attempt to fall.

"So… a male just, impregnates a female… then leaves? Doesn't he at least help with the offspring?"

"Sometimes, but cat's aren't one of them. Lions do, though," Sebastian says, as he throws Ciel's towel into the laundry hamper, and goes to his dresser to put some clothes on. Ciel sits on the bed, his hands held together on his lap. He is silent, and Sebastian knows that his upsets him. So he changes the subject.

"Are you responsible for this?" Sebastian asks, after a slips some sweats on, showing his black nails to the younger. Ciel lifts his head up, his lower lip bitten from worry. But his eyes lighten up, seeing the change. His ears perk up significantly, and his tail flicks the the side with interest.

" _We_ are responsible for that," Ciel says, and a hand goes up to his violet right eye, as he tries to hide poorly concealed excitement, worry, anticipation, and curiousness all at once. Sebastian just hums in response, like he understands. But he doesn't, but he doesn't push it anymore. The younger has had a long day. The ringmaster crawls into his bed, and holds the covers up, patting the empty space beside him. "Coming to bed, little prince?"

Ciel eyes the side of the bed with hard-to-read eyes, but follows in. Sebastian places a hand on a feminine cat hip, and tugs a little, trying to get a silent message across to come closer. Ciel does, and they spoon together. Sebastian has to admit, he has the best sleep of his life that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for Chapter: Devil May Cry, by The Weeknd


	7. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT EDITED. V.V

That day, when the ringmaster wakes up, turns out to be quite progressing. But the morning was not so pleasant.

He woke up suddenly to small kitty-litter scented paws all over his face. He blinks away sleep from his eyes, seeing Nanna meow a good-morning as she sits on his chest. Sebastian looks up at the little calico coated cat, and puffs in response. Nanna continues to paw at his face though, a sign that she will not let him go back to sleep. The wine-eyed beat groans and sits up slowly, his body heavy and tired. His dreams still floating around in his mind, only to be forgotten later.

Sebastian looks over to his little one, wanting to cuddle a bit before getting up. But, his little one is not there. He suddenly gets properly awake, and looks around the room for the younger. But he is not there. He gets up after gently pushing Nanna off, and looks out into the living room/kitchen.

Ciel is trying to make a bowl of oatmeal. And when he says trying, i means trying.

Sebastian says quite, and leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his bare chest. The younger has poured a bag of brown sugar and cinnamon oatmeal into a glass bowl, and somehow managed to poor in some milk as well. But the milk is over flowing, and some is dripping on the counter, which leads down to a good-sized puddle of milk. He must of spilled it, Sebastian muses.

Ciel is now trying to mix the ingredients together, like he saw Sebastian do. But it looks like a poorly made porridge instead of instant oatmeal. Then, not without some spills here and there, opens the microwave and places the bowl inside. He closes it, and waits for something to happen. See how it didn't light up and make a whirring sound like he saw past mornings, he started to smack the front of the machine. His little fingers pressed on the buttons, and he jumped back when the 'pizza' setting turned on, and it started to move. Ciel's ears perked up, and his tail flicked with satisfaction. Sebastian couldn't keep in a small snicker, and Ciel whipped around to face him.

"I'm sorry, Ciel, just that i find it unreasonably cute," Sebastian said truthfully, as he made his way toward the little one. Ciel, though, seemed a bit mad for some reason.

"I am not cute," he snapped, and crossed his arms. Sebastian smirked and turned back to his room to get dressed for the day. Today, though, he planned on taking Ciel out again. This time, with no distractions.

When he came out while buttoning up a clean white dress top, he hears the microwave go off. He opens the door, as Ciel was currently upstairs (he didn't know what for though), and steps back a little as milky, brown sugary steam floats out and a small flood of gray-ish milk drips out. He sighs, seeing as he will have to clean it. But maybe he will let the cats at it first.

"Ciel?" he calls out, and peaks up the stairs. Ciel appears quickly, and his face is a bit flushed. "They're doing it again," he whines, and goes to the couch. Sebastian can only assume that Poe is mounting Nanna. It would also explain the yowls up there. He shakes his head and goes to the closet, and pulls out a tail coat that was slightly too small for him. It was black, but with longer than normal tails and golden buttons. He walks over to Ciel, and asks him to stand up. He slips it on the cat-satyr, and tightens the straps on the back and buttons it up. It looked a bit funny, but it shows his figure. The coat tails are sitting comfortably on either side of Ciel's thick and fluffy one, and the coat goes down close to his knees. It covers him up, so it will be fine for now. Sebastian didn't know if Ciel could go through another heat stage anytime soon, but he didn't want his kitten to walk around with a boner showing.

Ciel looks down at his attire, and turns around a few times to examine it. Sebastian nods and holds out his gloved hand, which Ciel takes hesitantly. But still takes.

The sun is peeking out over the snow-covered mountains in the distance, and Ciel shields his eyes from the light. He stands a bit closer to Sebastian as they walk to the closest trailer, and the ringmaster can feel him shiver.

"You don't have to be afraid, pet, I'm here," He smirks, and Ciel glares at him. "I still have wounds, thank you very much," he hissed back. Sebastian just pets his head and shushes him, but understands how yesterday's events would rile up the little alien.

Sebastian knocks on the plastic door, and stands patiently as he waits for the inhabitants to wake up. All the trailers, beside's Sebastian's, were large and could house at least five. This one was the young girl's trailer. In it lived Elizabeth, Sieglinde, Doll, Mikasa, and Shadow. Shadow was the one who answered the door, her long gray-dyed hair tied in a messy pony tail, her eyes dark and bagged from insomnia. She was a girl that Sebastian could appreciate. No one knew the girl's real name, but that was fine. She wasn't in the show, but she kept to herself, and wasn't one to gossip or sleep around. In fact, the ringmaster was pretty sure Shadow was asexual.

"There getting up," she says with a low irish accent, her near-black eyes darting from her boss to the small hybrid child beside him. She blinked, and remembered what everyone was talking about yesterday. Thankfully she wasn't there for the near-apocalyptic moment, but she heard plenty from the others to know what happened. Ciel and the hair-dyed girl had a small staring contest, but Ciel won. _Ahh, my little Lord_ … Sebastian thought fondly.

Shadow puffed, but her bewildered gaze softened, and nodded at them both before turning inside where a squeal yelled her name.

Ciel hums to himself as they walk around to take the other trailers up. Undertaker lived in a trailer like Sebastian's, but lived with a Non-binary Scientist named Hange. They made the perfect odd couple, as most would say. Hange opened the door, their hair up in spikes and glasses sitting crookedly on their nose. They blinked sleepily, but they nearly screamed when they saw Ciel.  
"AHHHH! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!? Oh, I tried to get to you yesterday, but the crowd was to big! Ahh, I'm so sorry my dear! Hold on, don't back up from me! I wanna get a good look at you!" Hange said as they neared the extraterrestrial. Ciel looked pretty shaken up from the person, and tried to hide behind his superior. Sebastian raised a hand up to Hange, and told them to wake Undertaker up for breakfast. They pouted, but followed their boss's orders.

Ciel ended up meeting most of the circus, while they went to the men's and women's. At one of the two men's trailers, where Claude, Agni, Jumbo, Bard, and Joker lived, sparked a bit of a feud between the ringmaster and his second-in-command. Claude was the one who answered the door, and his eyes almost immediately landed on the coltish thing that held his boss's hand. Once passive yellows eyes became aroused with interest, and Sebastian felt like he wanted to cut the man's head off. Claude actually smiled at the cat-satyr, and held out a hand. "Hello, Ciel. I'm terribly sorry for wha-" Ciel, to Sebastian's surprise and delight, cut him off before the ringmaster could slap the yellowed eyed man's hand away.

"What gives you the right to say my name so freely?" Ciel snapped, his chin held high and eyes alight with aggression. It then occurred to Sebastian that Ciel's home planet must have only used someone's actual name if they were very close. He smirked, remembering last night.

Claude looked a bit taken back, for he had never been talked to so haughtily before. He blinked, and looked up at Sebastian's cheeky smirk, and frowned. He left to take the rest of the trailer up. The second men's trailer caused little to no problems though.

The Woman's trailers did cause some discomfort. When Sebastian woke them up, they always had the habit to all come out of the trailer, night clothes and all, and have a 'conversation' with the wine-eyed beaut. When they saw Ciel attached to the man's side, some nearly dropped dead. Francis, Elizabeth and Edward's mother, was one of the braves souls to approach them. She tsks at Sebastian's hair and complains about his clothes, before turning her sharp gaze at the younger one.

"Your hair is in dire need of a cut, child," She says firmly, but not harshly. Sebastian could tell her motherly instinct was leaking. "Um… Yes Ma'am?" Ciel said curtly, giving a glance to Sebastian. Francis seemed pleased with the cat-satyr's manners, and ushered everyone back inside to get ready for the day.

It was the boy's trailers that caused some issues.

Ciel suddenly pulled on the elder's hand, and claimed he had to go pee. Sebastian didn't understand how a boy who doesn't eat for a week or more can still urinate. But he was an alien after all. Sebastian let the younger go too some trees to do his business, while he went to wake the boys. It was one large trailer, like the girl's. Alois, much to his surprise, opened the door. He was dressed in a half-open dress shirt, and nothing else. Literally. He was leaned up against the door with his chest puffed out and hands on his barely clothed hips. Despite having stitches across his right cheek, he still managed to act coy.

"I forgive you for punishing me, boss," he teases, cheeks flush with wantonness and sin. It has no effect -except annoyance- on the boss. Sebastian sighs, and says, "I was never going to apologise, but you're welcome anyway," he says with his best sticky-sweet devil smile. Alois then turns his body toward Sebastian, and 'accidently' pops one of the buttons of his shirt off. "Oops," he says with poorly concealed suggestiveness. The boy's erection is pressed against his stomach, and he licks his lips and twirls a finger in his blonde hair. "How about you forgive me at your place?"

Luckily, Ciel comes back. Alois's face darks like he was told he had the plague, and closes his opened top like the queen of England walked in the room. Sebastian holds out his hand, which Ciel takes naturally. His bicolored eyes study the boy in the door frame, and his eyes darken as well. It was the boy who whipped him. Alois continued to talk as if the slate-haired pre-teen wasn't there though.

"I was thinking that I could do a act in the big top this time, maybe do some magic trick like Grell said… Shame he died though. I would be happy to make some posters. Like 'The Great and Awesome… His Highness!'" Alois quotes his idea, and makes Jazz Hands. Edward decides to get up and see what Alois is doing. His eyes land on Ciel, who is currently glaring holes into Alois's head.

"Your that demon everyone's been talking about!" He shouts, like he just discovered the secrets of the Universe. "Oh gosh, Lizzy was talking nonstop about you yesterday. Ugh, just don't go around her ok? You could have rabies or something," the boy says, as if standing in Ciel's mere presence was offensive. Ciel hissed in response, and both of the boys backed up. "Stop fooling around you two. Get ready, today's a big day," Sebastian says while he takes Ciel away to the dining hall (a really big-ass tent with a bunch of tables and stuff).

Bard is up along with Finny and Marine, and all three are arguing over the slightly-burnt eggs they were making. Finny was one young men who looked after the animals. He was mostly in charge of Pluto. Pluto was the world's biggest wolf, and it was obvious. The white-pelted beast was near the size of the boy's trailer. Pluto was currently sleeping in the big top.

"Hey, boss!" Bard said, trying to hide his nervousness as he sees Ciel walk in with him. Finny, one of the people who didn't partake in the beating of the cat-satyr waved brightly and greeted the two like it was like any other day.

"Hello Ciel! Welcome to the circus! If you need help with anything, I'm your guy!" He said cheerfully, but Ciel shifts uncomfortably on his paws, gripping Sebastian's hand tighter. "You can call me…" The boy hesitated, and Sebastian intervened. "Young Master," he said with a smirk. The show name 'Prince' was already taken by Soma, one of their elephant handlers. And 'Highness' was taken by Alois. 'Master' only seemed to fitting.

Ciel blinked, and let the name settle in his brain before nodding his approval. Finny smiles as innocently as ever, and it makes the ringmaster smile back. Everyone starts to pour into the tent, in little or large groups while talking or laughing, whispering or arguing. Some gave Ciel odd, fascinated, or mean glances, while others merely smiled and welcomed him like how Finny did. Despite being under the eyes of most of the circus folk, Ciel seemed to be fine.

Sebastian sat at the head table like normally, with Ciel in tow. He normally sat alone, but sometimes let others sit with him. Sometimes. Today happen to be one of those 'sometimes'. Claude claimed that he had to talk about Ciel's position in the circus. Alois, who was always near or with Claude, made no exception. The blonde sat next to Claude across from Ciel, and the two boys started a glaring contest. Undertaker and Hange sat without permission, throwing questions after questions to the little cat-satyr. Sebastian managed to get everyone to quiet, and made an official announcement.

"Good Morning everyone… I would like for you all to meet The Young Master. I know that some of you were out in town or working when our new member's presence was first known, but I know that gossip didn't leave you in the shadows." everyone chuckles a little, knowing it was true. "But I hope that yesterday's little… episode… doesn't happen again. Clear? Good. Tickets can start to be sold today, for I think Young Master's physically attributes are enough for now. I'll start to teach him aerial tricks or let him work with the Big Cats. But for now, please enjoy breakfast, courtesy by our Three Musketeers, (Bard, Finny, and Mayrin)."

When everyone sat down to eat, Sebastian looked over to Ciel. He looked a bit tired, all all the socialness was wearing him out. Sebastian could relate, for the kid had been stuck up in his trailer for 5 days. When Mayrin came to give Ciel a plate of food, the poor hybrid looked like he had never seen fried eggs, bacon, or waffles before. But… he seemed familiar with the pancakes. Even though he poked the food around with a curious claw, he didn't bother eating. Instead he slipped under the table. Undertaker and Hange were busy arguing over how Ciel's anatomy works to notice. Claude though bent his head down under the table cloth, and looked at the fragile looking pre-teen. Ciel glared at the yellowed eyed man while he bathed himself.

Claude puffed out a breath, seeing a thin prickled tongue run down pale arms. He pushed his chair forward a little, and pushed his feet closer to the hybrid. Sebastian tried not to bother his little one, for he was getting used to strange behavior. The five circus folk talked among themselves, a conversation surprisingly civil. About ten minutes later of this, Ciel decided to make his presence known. By sticking his head between Sebastian's legs.

The ringmaster nearly choked on his OJ as a little pale cat-eared face popped out from under the table and onto his lap.

"I'm hungry," Ciel states, as he suddenly worms his way up, and promptly sits down on the wine-eyed killer's lap. Sebastian blinks, and tried to control the sudden spark in his loins. He sighs, and pulls Ciel's untouched plate in front of them. "What would you like?" he asked, ignoring the other's jealous or envious gazes. Ciel doesn't respond, and does the most unexpected thing.

He bends his head down and eats like some wild dog that was starved for days. And not to mention, messily. Sebastian just sighs in amusement and content, and once again ignores the now confusing looks thrown their way. Ciel nearly finishs the plate in one minute tops, and looks behind him at the ringmaster while licking his greasy lips. "You humans are weird. Eating with little metal sticks? That seems like a waste of time," he says and slides off the ringmaster's lap, as he cleaned his face with his hands and tongue. Everyone has gone back to eating, but whispers of laughter and judgmental statements are thrown here and there. Sebastian threw a spoon at Claude's face, seeing poorly-hidden lust there. Ciel was his.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ciel, who was once known as Sialku, decides to explore his new domain. The plot of land was big, and the green 'grass' felt funny on the pads of his feet. He drank some water from the lake after running around, and then decided to look in the large tent. He went in through the back, because he didn't want to go were the weird red man was killed. Despite that he had tried to kill him, the flash of blood from Sebastian's weapon brought up once-suppressed memories.

The first thing Ciel's bicolored eyes landed on was a large, fluffy, white, breathing pile in the middle of the tent. He didn't know what the thing was until a large canine like head lifted up with a yawn. A wolf? Ciel thought as he stood in the back entrance. The 'wolf' smelled the submissive's scent, and turned around to look. It whined and perked its ears, and yipped as it sees a new person. The boy thought he was about to get eaten or something, but a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Not a Pluto fan?" was a female's voice. Ciel spun around and saw the dark haired girl who opened the first trailer he and Sebastian visited. She was wearing worn out navy pants, and a short sleeved black top that had a row of human-like figures holding hands across the article of clothing ([Three Day's Grace T-Shirt]). Ciel only knew how to speak English, could tell the red writing on the shirt was rather angrily written. Behind the girl, stood another female, who had short and very even black hair with Asian features. Next to her, was a older, brunette, boy who had tanned skin and large ocean green eyes. He couldn't place it, but he knew that he's seen them before. Ciel looked back to the girl that he was more familiar with.

"Don't worry, squirt. Pluto only eats ham. Tiss' Shadow, by the way," the girl said and presented one of her fingerless gloved hands. Ciel eyed it, but shook it anyhow. Hand shaking was one of the few Human traits that his Uncle taught him.

"This is Mikasa and Eren, by the way. Eren wanted to apologize for trying to torment you yesterday." Shadow says, and points a thumb at the male. The male looked angry for the exlination, and didn't bother to hide his feelings. Mikasa, though, seemed as passive as Claude. But she had a more protected aura around her. "Shadow!" Eren whined, and looked a bit embarrassed. Ciel almost laughed a little, seeing the small argument unfold between the two teens. Mikasa ended up elbowing her companion's side.

"Sorry for ganging up on you the other day," he says while rubbing his arms to his chest, eyes to the hay-covered ground. Ciel accepts the apology, and ends up having a deeper conversation with the three teens. Mikasa was Eren's adopted sister, and was way too overprotective. They did a 'trapeze' act together, and they even offered to help him with those future 'aerial' acts. He didn't quite understand half of what they were saying, but just followed the three around as they gave the official 'tour'. Mikasa and Eren were called back by a few other older looking teens, and it was just Shadow and the alien now. Ciel ended up gaining quite a liking for the dark haired girl, for she had a similar outlook on humanity like him. He would allow her permission to say his name… maybe. Shadow was currently walking around aimlessly with the hybrid, talking about some show they did a year ago.

"Oh gosh, it was hilarious, dude! Pluto threw up all over the girl. Hah, it was so satisfying to see some slut get the gut, so to speak." She said, chuckling at the memory. Ciel nodded, giving a small laugh as well. Shadow lead him back to the dining hall about a hour or two after he left originally, and to his pleasure his future mate was still there. Ciel's new friend said her good-byes and left to clean up the animal's cages.

Ciel was now getting used to the idea of having a mate. At first when he opened himself up to the dried blood-eyed man, he was telling himself that this was only to ease his suffering from the heat. But the way he said the hybrid's new name was heart-melting. Or they way they played chase. But most of all, he can't forget when Sebastian showed his now black nailed hands.

Black-nails are a big thing where Ciel is from. When a Sub and Dom get together in a romantic way (not full-blown sex), and the Dom accepts the Sub for who they are, the Dom's nails/claws turn black. Sebastian had accepted him. He wanted him. But Ciel was still sceptical on the notion that he wanted the ringmaster back. But his mind was a big fogged because he felt a heat-wave coming soon. He was glad we was wearing 'clothes' right now, because his thighs might shake soon.

Sebastian looked up from the papers that he and Claude were talking about, and smirked at the younger. Ciel shivered, and went to go sit under a table until they were done. And to avoid the weird and mean blonde kid that kept glaring at him. Also he still didn't exactly welcome the burst of want and care that was creeping all over his chest cavity. But maybe in time, just maybe, he could learn to love and trust again.


	8. Day 6-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the plot thickens.
> 
> Forgive me for all typos and grammar errors (this chapter was written about a year ago)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEIRD SMUT WARNING<3
> 
> Also, if anyone hasn't figured out Sebastian's psychology yet, he has a serious hate toward his biological mother (that much is obvious). But to a point where he keeps and keeps and keeps on wanting to get revenge on the woman. By doing this, he murders prostitutes/whores/sluts/etc. So, when he wants to 'befriend' someone, their usually asexual or completely naive and innocent. This explains why he is such a sweetheart for little kids or the ace people in the circus. Get the picture? Cool. Enjoy reading and tell me what ya think after!

Sebastian was getting rather annoyed with Claude, for the man simply wasn't making any sense. He appointed the yellow-eyed man only because of this. Now, for some illogical reason, he wasn't.

"We can set Cie-"

"-It's Young Master,"

"Right, right, whatever, boss. We can put the Young Master in the Strange and Unbelievable tent-,"

"Why there? It's too close to the Red Tent. He needs to keep his sense of innocence for the show. Besides, I had said at the morning announcement that I plan to put him with Beast. This is a family entertainment comity, after all."

"Hmm. But you have forgotten, Michaelis. I doubt families will want to go to a circus with all this government shit going around. It would mostly be drunks and men who come. Having something as… enticing… as the Young Master right next to the Red Tent would increase people going there.

"Exactly my point, Faustus! By doing that, we'd just put on more stress on the pole-dancers. By putting Ciel anywhere at all near that tent, would make those drunks and men demand him. Ciel is going to be in the big top. End of discussion. Besides, seeing one pretty boy would make them want other pretty boys. Wouldn't that make you a bit… jealous?" Sebastian snears cheekily at the other man, and raises a eyebrow in Alois's direction, who was currently talking with Elizabeth and Edward. Claude followed his gaze, and frowns. "We're not together," he mumbles.

"Oh? Then why does Trancy follow you around like a lost puppy?" The ringmaster says slyly back. As he argues about nonsense with Claude, a small prickle in his heart makes him turn his head toward the entrance of the Dining Hall. Ciel was there talking calmly with Shadow, before she departed and left the handsomely clad cat-satyr to his own devices. Ciel met his gaze after a moment of looking around, and the most adorable little blush glowed on his cheeks. Sebastian smirks, and his eyes follow his kitten as he dashes to hide under a table.

"Hmm. But by doing that, would it stop men from looking at the boy like they want to ravish him?" Claude says, as he follows the red-eyed man's gaze like before. Sebastian looks back at his second-in-command with poison. Ciel is mine.

"Maybe not. But our guards and workers would protect him while I'm not around. And I'm going to be around him a lot," Sebastian said, his low protective growl giving a silent warning. Claude glares back, and runs his fingers along the table. Sebastian puffs once more time at the yellowed eyed man before standing up to stretch. All this nonsense is exhausting.

Sebastian felt his heart raise again, and instinctively looks toward the table that Ciel ran under. Sitting on the ground, raising the tablecloth to look inside, was Elizabeth and Edward. Sebastian couldn't see Ciel from where he stood, but something told him to go check it out. He felt fine with his pet spending time with the Yeager kids or Shadow, but the way Elizabeth nearly suffocates anything 'cute' she gets her hands on, or how Edward snapped at Ciel makes a pretty good excuse to go see.

"You are just the cutest! Can you have a teaparty with me later? I wanted Edward here too, but he says he's too busy to play with me!" Elizabeth's cheery voice squeaks, and her brother's lower and 'tougher' follows. "Lizzy! You don't know anything about that thing. Just because Mr. Michaelis is looking after it, doesn't mean it's safe to 'play' with!"

"Oh, Ciel is alright to be around, I just don't think the little kitty is up for playing right now. Right, kitty?" Sebastian says, after stepping next to the table and looking down at the two tweens. Elizabeth looks up with bright jade eyes and gushes, standing up and twirling around in her winter dress. "I knew he was ok!" She replies. Her brother gives one last glare at the cat-satyr before following his sister.

"Yes, yes he is. Just say your last hello and goodbye. I have to get kitty here situated in his new job," the ringmasters says as Edward drops the side to the table cloth. They nod, before Elizabeth and Edward get yelled at by their mother, who marches -surprisingly elegantly- over to the small crowed.

"What on earth are you two doing? I told you not to bother Mr. Michaelis when you're supposed to be practising! He said that we could start shows tomorrow, didn't he?" she scolds, and both children give a respectful nod and 'yes ma'am'. Francis looks at her boss, then the table where her children were so fascinated with something under it. She bends down herself, and lifts the cloth. Ciel lays/curls up lopsidedly in the middle, fur a bit fuzzed. He looks like a true prince, Sebastian muses to himself, giving a peek under the table for himself.

Francis then drops the tablecloth back in place, closing the curtain to Sebastian's beloved. She once again scolds her children before ushering them out. But, she comes back before Sebastian can get Ciel.

"What are you planning on doing with the child?" she asks with a softer than normal voice, not quite sure what Ciel was, or what her boss had in mind. Sebastian could see it in her eyes that she was hoping that Ciel wasn't going to be put near -or in godforbid- the Red Tent. For this, his likeness for the woman grew ever so slightly.

"I was thinking on putting him in his own act in the big top, or maybe with Beast's act. I just wanted to get him a feel of the two, and see which one he's more comfortable with,"

Francis seemed pleased with this answer, and quickly returned to her strict-mother-from-hell face on. "Good. We can't have the Young Master uncomfortable in front of a few hundred people. Lord only knows what could happen if the economy wasn't the way it is now. Hah, we would be ruined! And at least cut or brush his hair! And yours as well, it looks like rats nested in it last night," Francis Midford says, before calmly stalking out of the dining hall to help with the costume designs. Sebastian sighs, chuckling a little before bending down himself. He peeks his head under the table cloth, and clumsily flops down on his side. The table cloth falls a little on his neck, and from someone else's point of view, if looking from across the room, would think a headless man was laid out next to the table.

Ciel frowns as he looks at the ringmaster, and jerks his head up as if offended by the other's being. The other smirks and winks, before bringing his arm under to sneak its way under the tailcoat, and pets one of his kitten's haunches.

"How do you like the circus, my Lord?" he teases, and is pleased to see a small shiver run across his pet.

"It's alright, I supose. I met a few people. They showed me around a bit," he says, and scoots a little away from the elder with poorly masked need for touch. Sebastian smiles with mischievous sleepiness, and scoots a bit more under the table, to where his shoulders are in as well. "Alright? I'm wounded, my pet." he fights hurt, but pauses as he thinks about what Ciel said. "What did they show you?" he says, proud to mask the slight worry he felt. Why, he still wasn't sure. He knew he loved the alien, he wasn't going to lie to himself. But his love was on a more… well, Sebastian Michaelis level.

"The Big Top, Pluto, The teacup ride, the dragon ride, the bouncy house, the arcaid tent, the Strange and Unbelievable tent, the petting zoo-" Sebastian stopped him there.

"Did you happen to see a large red tent?"

"Uh… yea, I did. I asked about it, cuz all the other tents, are white or red and white. Eren told me that that tent was off limits to the kids and teens, besides that Trancy kid. I didn't bother asking anymore questions. It smelled funny around there anyway." Ciel says truthfully, his ears a bit bent back as he wonder what the big deal about it was.

"Oh, good. That's the Red Tent, my pet. And it is off limits to you and the other youngins. If anyone asks you, apart of the carnival or not, to go there, just say no and come find me, alright?"

"Alright…" Ciel says, even though he had no interest in the tent. But the whole 'big scary red tent is a no-no' talk makes him spark a curiosity. But he is growing a small trust in his captor, so he asks. "What's in it?"

Sebastian sighs, and knows that Ciel isn't one for babytalk. So he tells it like it is. "Do you remember last night when I told you most humans don't, erm, mate, or life?" Ciel squints in suspicion, but lets the elder continue with a flick of his wrist. "Some people that don't find a life-mate, as you put it, seek out pleasure from another body."

"Pleasure? What's that?" Oh, my sweet little virgin…

"Do you remember last night?" Sebastian says, a smirk on his lips as he runs a gloved finger down the side of ciel's cheek, dipping down into the collar of the coat and pokes around at the bite wound hidden under the black silk. Ciel suddenly understands. His cheeks turn red, and eyes glazed over at the memory. Yet, he frowns to the thought of doing such intimate things with a stranger. He was brought up believing those things where for his future mate only. He pushes the hand out of his way before crawling out from the table. Sebastian follows suit.

…

"Absolutely not," the black-haired woman says, her calloused hands on her wide hips.

Sebastian, with Ciel in tow, was standing in the animal barn. Smells of elephant poop, lion pee, and hay seemed to be making the younger dizzy, so the ringmaster was holding the cat-satyr up with one arm. A thin, black-clad arm was wrapped around a strong elegant neck.

Sebastian was going to personally introduce Ciel to Beast, the animal trainer. Beast was a hard-headed woman, and often reminded the ringmaster of his sister. Minutes a plethora of secret tattoos, and a urge to learn medicine. Speaking of his sister, he didn't know where or how she was. His mother had burned the letters Annabelle sent, so he had no ways of contact. The thought was a bit saddening to the wine-eyed man, but his suddenly depressing thoughts were broken by a twitch of whiskers against his cheek. He smirks at the boy that he was holding up with his left arm.

"Come on, love. Ciel would do good in the show. He can jump and leap long distances, almost as good… well, it's a bit better, actually, than the cats. And even an idiot could learn how to jump through a hoop. You just don't even have to teach Ciel, just tell him."

"Pfffft. Those skinny little legs and arms? I doubt it. Unless you're planning on giving me some wicked weed you've been smoking lately, I'm not going to believe it," the woman says, as she pets Draco the white tiger's back. The large barn was easy to build and take apart, and it held all of their non-pettable animals. The elephants were out training with their performers, and the big cats were in the barn, all out of their cages, with Beast working on their leaps and jumps. She was planning on making them 'dance' around this time, for she managed to make Soot, their black tiger, hop around on his back legs.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but I can hear you," Ciel snears, offended that his still -mostly- hidden abilities have been misunderstood. Beast gives a glare at the boy that's using her boss as some man-servant, but she likes the spunk he shows.

"I know you can," she says back, as she sets down a large metal hoop, "I just don't believe something until i see it. Besides, I have already made my babies comfortable with tomorrow's opening act. Putting you in the show would make them uneasy."

"He can be the comedy relief," Sebastian says, a random idea popping up in his head for a moment. "What?" both Ciel and Beast echo, turning toward the ringmaster like he just grew a second head. He smirks, and sets Ciel down on a bundle of hay, next to Betty, the Bengal tiger. Betty gives the in-heat smelling hermaphrodite-alien a low grunt in greeting. Ciel stares back, fascinated and cautious all at once.

"I'll show you…" Sebastian says, and takes the whip from Beast and starts a practise act of his idea."

…..

"DAMN IT," Alois Trancy yells, as he throws a cheap golden-painted glass plate across the tent, and it shatters when it makes contact with a pole. The others in the low-lighten tent look back with seldom wariness, with a bit of pity. One speaks up to the raging blonde.

"Honey, Baby, calm down for a minute. The Young Master isn't going to steal your show. You heard what Sebby said this morning," says the head of the Red-Tent; Madam Red. The Madam was still mourning for their lost member, and she was probably mourning the worst. She and Grell, whose show name was 'The Love God of Death', were very close, and both had come to the carnival at the same time.

"It's not about that!" squealed the 16-year old boy. Well, not completely. Alois saw competition every time that hairy-ass beast came into his line of vision.

When he first 'met' the creature, it was yesterday morning. He was just waking up from a good night of f*cking in the barn with Claude, when he heard the scream of terror. The scream's owner sounded foreign, but Alois couldn't put his finger on it. So, he decides to check it out. Much to his surprise, some albino-white, half human, half cat-like thing was making it's way toward the ringmaster's trailer. He, of course, saw a perfect opportunity… besides absolute fear. It's not everyday you see something out of this world… literally, un knoweth to the young slut. So he decides to take the whip that was hanging on the wall and try to go capture it. Oh boy! Won't the boss-man be proud of me! Haha, now he can't ignore me! Just the thought of his face when i bring this creature to his front door~ Oooooohwooo!.

But said creature was their 'new member'. The new attraction the ringmaster was talking about that would raise money. Alois had wanted to be that attraction. He wanted to be the most prized person of the carnival. Having his face on posters everywhere just made the teen droll with want.

But said desire would never be stated, even if he slept around with the second-in-command, or flirted with the ringmaster on every chance he got. And to make matters worse, the ringmaster seems to… like the half human. Like!? Well, if he can't get what he wants and some… something can, than so be it. No more Mr. Nice Boy!

…..

Ciel was worn out. Six hours of discussing his 'act', practising silly stunts, and running around was exhausting. Even if he was allowed little five minute breaks. And he still didn't understand how the two humans were totally fine with sitting back and telling him to do stuff he didn't want to do. And to add to the Altaborgean's angry, Sebastian seemed very pleased with himself when Ciel finally cried out that he couldn't take anymore. If doing this 'show' was going to take five fucking hours, than they can kiss his furry butt goodbye.

"It's only thirty minutes," the wine-eyed man said, teasing the little one as he carried the hybrid back to the Dining Hall. They had missed this whole 'Lunch' event, but Ciel or Sebastian didn't care much. Beast had departed for it, after feeding the big cats. Now the ringmaster had to attend 'Supper', and the kitty-boy was ordered to go. He just wanted to sleep, though.

Sebastian made a quick announcement that the Young Master would be in Beast's performance, and everyone clapped their hands in agreement. Mostly everyone though. Edward seemed a bit too judgmental too, but he did give a little classical clap. The blonde boy that glared at him everywhere was the one who booed.

He and Sebastian were sitting at the same table like this morning, and a different crowd of faces were sitting with them. He was trying to sleep on Sebastian's lap, with his head on the ringmaster's chest. But, he had some people to meet and greet. Doll was a white-haired girl who was very polite, and seemed to accept the boy in the circus. She was 'friends' with Shadow, but to Ciel it looked to be more like acquaintances. The Yeager siblings were there too, along with the two girls. They were with some other boy named Armin. Armin seems like a respectable young man, for he had a strong love for knowledge. Shadow somehow managed to coax him into a conversation… about him.

"I'm from Altaborge," the young alien says, frowning at the way the others tilt their heads. He feels Sebastian twist around a little in the chair, and a pair of arms comes to incircle his waist. He grunts at the action, but doesn't complain.

"Altaborge?" they echo, Shadow and Eren eating rather loudly, and mostly say this. The others, who have something called 'table manners' ask with their eyes.

"Yea," Ciel says, "It's big… um, kinda darker than Earth. But we have three suns. They're pretty small, though."

"Wait… you're from another planet?" Eren says, almost spitting out his mouthful of pasta.

"What'd you think I was?" Ciel practically growls, and tried to hide himself. He was ok with this table of people, but he has had enough socializing for today. Infact, he has had enough for tomorrow too.

"I don't know really," Armin says, his voice kinda squeaky. "I believed you were some mutation or cross-breed experiment. Ciel just puffs, pretending to understand them. After a few more empty-questions, they managed to get Ciel to explain the whole 'Don't say my name thing'

"There is a saying that all young Altaborges learn at a young age. And that is that names have power. Names are given to infants when they hatch, but mostly the parents or family/friends use nicknames or pet names to talk. When someone says another's name, it is a silent command. It's hard not to listen to the person that says your name. That's why only parents or mates use real names freely."

"Mates? Hatching? Wh-", Ciel shoots a glare. "-Uhhh, maybe another time," Armin squeaks, after recieving the harsh look, "-you can tell us. But that's pretty cool, I guess… So, you can't change your name?"

"Only newly-bonded mates can," Ciel says. He blushes, and thinks of last night. Sebastian must have felt the pull of their half-formed bond, for he strokes the cat-satyr's ears. The others try to understand the alien, but shrug it off as they put their plates away. Sebastian leads his little one back to his trailer, for some well-needed quiet time.

"How do you like my circus now, my pet?" Sebastian asks sweetly, as he pulls of his coat and vest, popping the buttons on his dress shirt, exposing a tone chest. Ciel was sitting on the couch, trying to take off the coat without hurting his still-healing wounds from yesterday morning. Sebastian found it incredibly funny and cute, seeing the younger struggle with the straps and buttons. He came over eventually, enjoying the blush on a pale face once it gazes at his opened dress shirt.

"I-it's fine, i guess. But I'm tired, and I wanna sleep," He says, and his droopy eyes tell the truth of his words. Sebastian hums in agreement, and pulls the coat off his little one. He enjoys exposing the pale, yet scarred skin after it being hidden from his eyes all day.

"Just go to bed then?" He says, and lifts the younger up in his arms. He notes, as he walks towards his room, that the cats have cleaned up the milk from the counter and floor. The bowl empty as well. Poe and Nanna, speaking of the devils, were sitting comfortably on the window seat of the bedroom. Ciel is already close to being asleep by the time Sebastian crawls into the bed after pulling his shirt off. He leaves his slacks on, because he himself is too tired to get his sweats on. He knew that Ciel wouldn't mind sleeping with him, for a silent agreement of partnership was made last night. He spoons up against a nearly smooth back, and wraps his arms around a slender waist, stroking the soft fur there. Ciel starts to purr, a purr that rumbled like thunder inside of his young chest. Sebastian nuzzles his ears, and whispers soft words of possession over the little one as they float into a deathless death.

~Day 7… ish~ (Vanilla Sex. Because Fanfiction has too much straight-up smut :D)

Ciel's ears twitched with annoyance. A sharp gasp that was admitted somewhere in or near the trailer jolted him awake. His companion beside him was still asleep, holding him to his chest. Ciel sighed, and snuggled deeper into the feathery covers. Just a dream or something… he mumbles to himself, as he tried to go back to sleep. But he realizes it was him who woke himself up, for the moment his eyes close he flinches for some phantom-itch starts to heat up his neither regions. He groans, and tried to push some blankets off of him, for he was suddenly too hot.

During his past heats, it was not rare for him to wake up in the middle of the night in a sweaty moaning state. He always just waits it out, not bothering to get help or help himself. He would not masturbate. He would not masturbate. He would not ma-

He groans, and nearly screams as a wave of pain and need for his future mate crashes over him. He manages to wake said future mate up.

"Ciel?" he mumbles, his eyes dark and heavy with sleep. Ciel tried to order the man to go back to sleep and leave him alone, but the only sounds that he manages to make are whines. Sebastian starts to wake up some more and props himself up on a elbow and turns the bedside lamp on. He looks down at the younger. And nearly chokes on his own spit.

His little beloved was spread out on the bed on his back, legs spread open in the most inviting way. His womanhood was so wet and red, and it clenched ever so slightly as a small leak/gush of fluids dripped down to the base of a tail. Said tail was swishing back and forth vigorously across the off-white sheets. His manhood was out and erect, red and hard with a bead on the head with the same fluids from it's neighbour. Ciel's face was flushed, and his mouth was half opened in a gasp of pain and pleasure as he sucked on his thumb. His other arm was above him and he gripped the pillow. It was the perfect picture of sin and innocence.

Sebastian tried to open his mouth, but closed it again when Ciel arched his back, whining something in words he couldn't understand. He nearly smashes the lamp when he tries to unplug it, and the dark of the night covers them once more. Only the ever so faintest glow from the crescent moon was illuminated the scene, but Sebastian could only see a outline of his little one. But the sounds were all there.

The ringmaster nearly crushed their lips together as he clumsily falls over the younger. Ciel didn't seem like he was conscious at the moment, because Sebastian knows from last night that the boy had clutched to a small shred of dignity. Right now he looked like a starved child mixed with a cat in heat. Well, he kinda was both of those things.

Sebastian was supremely gentle, and it surprised him as he slowly licks his way down Ciel's neck to his chest. He kisses and sucks on the scabbed over whip marks, and nibbles on smooth patches of skin. He fingers last night's hickies, and adds more to the artwork writhing under him. He looks like he's about to die, Sebastian hums to himself as he brushes a hand over a little erection. Ciel arches up, nearly screaming out like he was being tortured. The ringmasters breaths over the appendage, before encasing it in his mouth.

It's small, but so hot and so hard that Sebastian groans. He can swirl his mouth around it, and enjoys the unique taste it gives. It wasn't salty or sweet like normal genital fluids, but rather metallic and milky.

Ciel is absolutely lost within the pleasure. In fact it feels so good it hurts. And he proves this by crying, and tears fall onto the pillow under his head.

Sebastian takes a black nailed finger and rubs on the small kitty cunt under the soft scrotum of the cat-satyr. It leaks more, and Sebastian slowly pushes his right pointer finger inside, nearly choking on the appendage in his mouth.

It's hot. Burning hot. So damn hot. And wet. Sebastian has bathed in blood countless times, and sunk his hands into still-beating hearts from people he can't remember, and scorched his skin while baptizing in boiling tub-water. But those times are nothing like the wet and hot womanhood being presented to him practically on a silver platter. He is slow in his movements, feeling the smoothness and contracting of muscles around his finger. His finger starts to feel a tissue-y cover as he pushing all the way in, and pokes around on it, wondering how he should go about this. It was his first time being truly intimate with someone, and a virgin at that.

Ciel whines and whines, thrashing left and right as he instinctively and blindly starts to rut against the finger inside of him. Sebastian hushes him, and pops his mouth from the erection, a small dribble of fluids runs down his lower lip, and disappears forgotten in a forest of kitten fur.

He adds a second finger, and slowly and gently scissors the small opening before him. He rubs his face on the V-shape of his hips and joint of his kitten's legs, moaning as his own erection strains in his boxers. Ciel looks like he might go and kill someone if not stated soon. Sebastian pulls out his fingers and sucks on them, enjoying the unique taste of his little one.

He sits up on his knees and unzips his slacks, groaning as cool air attacks his terribly hard member. This was all new ground for him, and he was -more so than a little- uncomfortable. Unfortunately his new-found desire overthrew the discomfort. He would leave his pants on, for he wasn't ready to go all out naked with real sex. One step at a time.

He crawls back to the wet and withering mess before him, and slowly wraps his arms around the smaller. The smaller cried out and throws his own arms around the taller, and sinks little claws into the toned back. Sebastian growls lowly, and clumsily directs himself inside the tight heat.

He was true to his word. He was slow and gentle with his little one, as he slowly and almost painfully slid himself inside. Ciel kept crying again, and trashed under his mate-to-be in the darkness of the trailer bedroom. Sebastian let Ciel get used to his size, for it was certainly bigger than two fingers. He pauses and feels the hymn press against the head of his member. He sighs, and pushes forward and an unreasonable amount of hot blood leaks from the stretched open womanhood as the proof of his kitten's lost virginity.

Ciel wasn't very conscious at the moment, and even as his body was screaming from the intrusion and was trying to push it out, his heat-fogged mind was screaming to pull Sebastian in deeper, to let him breed him until he is full with seed. Sebastian pants over him, and directs Ciel's legs around his waist while lifting the cat-satyr's hips up ever so slightly. Ciel whines once more, as the swollen cock was pressing against parts of him he didn't even know existed. As Sebastian was fully seated inside the burning muscle, he slowly started to pull out and back in.

The wine-eyed man had never felt such tight pleasure in his life. If he didn't keep his control, he would fuck the younger into the mattress or come right then and there. So he chanted his beloved's name as their hot breaths fogged in the room, and the smell of sex and blood filled the air.

Sebastian found himself crying silently inside again, wondering where his sanity has gone and why he let this little minx steal it all away in one week. But he is loosing reason to pleasure, as he speeds up ever so slightly into his little one. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, yet it also felt like being born all over again and living through every single glorious and hated moment. Ciel still seems to be at a loss as well, both in excruciating indescribable pain and feeling the need he has craved for so long wash over him. He moans and whines as he buries his face in his mate-to-be's neck, crying out his name with every slow and gentle thrust pushed into his body.

It didn't take long for them to finish, despite the agonizing slowness of it all. Ciel screams so sweetly and yet so _horridly_ , as both of his arousals come to a painful yet glorious climax. He collapsed, panting like he had just run for his life from a killer. His body quivers with pleasurable tremors after his violent finish.

The killer in the room gave a few more well-speed thrusts, and kept jerking his hips even as he to climaxes. He grunts and his hot seed splashed into the once-virgin cunt. Sebastian gives a few more thrusts before falling to his side, clutching onto the younger like he was the only thing he had left in this world. He stayed inside the still burning heat, his body still shaking from the force of his orgasm. Ciel turns his head up to press a gentle kiss on his mate's chest, a deep purr rumbling from his chest as a black nailed hand weaves its way through his hair. He was finally at peace.

Both of them were.

…

When Sebastian woke up, he had done so after dawn. It was a hard knock at his door that woke him up. Sadly, he remembers suddenly that he forgot to lock it, and the sound of a door opening proves it true.

"Hey Mr. Michaelis! You better not have died or something bef-" It was Abberline, one of the 'policemen' of the circus who was at the door. He paused as he took a good breath of the air. He suddenly backs up out of the trailer, the sound of embarrassment pleasing the ringmaster. But why, he wasn't sure-. Oh. _Oooh_. He looks down at the sweat-scented, slate haired cat-satyr sleeping soundly in his arms. He hums in content, shifting around next to him as he remembers last week.

"Umm… It's time to get up, sir! People are already starting to park, and Ash needs to know if he can open the gates!" The brunette says, before closing the trailer door as he scampers away. Sebastian groans and untangles his arms and legs from the younger, pulling out from Ciel's womanhood. He grimaces, seeing blood and other fluids staining the bed sheet. He looks down at the sleeping boy, and smiles as he lays a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep my pet, I'll wake you up later today when the show starts," he whispers into a furry ear that twitches in response.

The ringmaster got up to get a three-minute shower before getting dressed, and the whole time his mind was on the little hermaphrodite alien that he had made love to last night. He still wasn't sure he liked the completely empty yet sated feeling in his lower gut. As he is about to take his stained slacks off, something catches his eye. Right on his left hand.

An interesting looking pentagram had somehow tattooed itself onto the top of his hand. Surprisingly, he wasn't really freaked out. He liked the look of it, and made a note to ask Ciel about it later. If anything, he would expect some weird foreign looking sign if anything magically popped up on his body. But it was a pentagram. Perhaps Ciel wasn't an alien, but a siren? Pfft, as if.

He checks on Ciel after showering and dressing, kisses the half awake and half asleep hybrid before leaving to handle his carnival.

_'Never to suffer would never to have been blessed'~ Edgar Allan Poe_


	9. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ERMAHGERD EVERYONES OUT TO GET OUR LITTLE CIEL-KUN. NNNNN ERRRRR. SEBBY, STOPS DEMS!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here this is.  
> ~
> 
> 4give me 4 typ0z

~Day 7~

Morning was well past nine, and geese could be heard flying overhead. Children of all ages and their families were pouring into the colorful carnival, and their cheerful shrieks could be heard from a mile away. The sun was shining brightly into a blindness window, with its golden autumn rays leaving no crack unturned. Only one soul was sleeping on such a day like this. And that was Ciel.

He was a slow waker this morning, his brain gathering consciousness as quickly as a turtle walks across molasses. His bicolored eyes were glowing ever so slightly, pupils slit from the morning sun. He groans and snuggles deeper into the covers of the bed, his legs pulled close to his chest. While doing this, he notices the most painful tug in a very private place.

He gasped loudly and his whole body felt the shock of the pain, and he clumsily tried to push the covers off, expecting his legs to be cut off or something. There is blood to be found, but no missing limbs.

Ciel whines, seeing strange fluids mixing with dried crimson staining the sheets and his fur. The hybrid gingerly reaches down and pokes around at his nether regions, his eyes widening at the stretched womanhood. He sobbed uncontrollably, falling back down into the pillows. Oh God. What happen last night?

Ciel panicked and whipped his head around to find his mate-to-be, his ears back and his lower lip quivering. But the only other soul(s) in the vehicle was the two cats. Poe was sitting on the other side of the bed, resting on his paws. He opened his eyes and meowed a greeting at the boy. The cats had gotten used to Ciel's being there.

The Sub was at a loss though, as he tried pulling himself out of bed, his paws touching the ground. Slowly he pulls himself up, gasping as his legs shake from whatever happened last night. He chirps instinctively, and Nanna comes around to see what all the hubbub is. The two cats mew as they watch the half-cat stumble into the living room/kitchen, chirping out his captor's name. What the hell happened? he wondered, his mind blank from the past couple of hours.

Meanwhile, Sebastian is greeting families, young couples, and the few single men who start to enter the carnival. The wine-eyed man smiled warmly at the children, standing next to the Gray brothers and Shadow. Shadow just one of the workers, so she was going around and picking up trash that had already been dropped about. Three hours into the game, she already had work to do. She was listening to some Egypt Central on her head phones, until a hand pulled them down. She wanted to snap at the person who dared to bother her, but stops seeing her boss.

Sebastian had been acting a little odd lately, and it all started when he got the little alien that's currently living in his trailer. He looked a bit happy when Shadow first saw him morning, too happy in her opinion, but said nothing about it. But right now he looked a bit... worried?

"I need you to go check on Ciel for me. It's past time for him to wake up. Make sure to bring the costume Mrs. Midford and Ms. Hopkins made for him too. And you might need to bath him down before dressing him… Yeah, just get him ready for when the main show starts. His act with Beast starts in a few hours," the ringmaster says, with hidden apprehension as he hands the young woman the keys to his trailer.

Shadow had been living in the circus for about three years now, and in that time she was slowly starting to be able to read the usually sadistic ringmaster. For anyone who looked at the man right now, might think he just looks like a friendly young dude in their mid-twenties that's a little tired. But the dark-haired girl knew better. Something was up. She sighs and acquiescesly takes the keys while pulling her headphones around her neck, upping the volume so she can still hear her music and sets the trash bag and stick down.

At first she thought Mr. Michaelis asked her to go fetch the hybrid-teen because she happen to be the closest person near him. Or that he trusted the ace girl to dress the alien without starting any shenanigans. Now she understood, because anyone else in her current position would have called an ambulance. Or taken advantage of the boy due to the current state that he is in.

When she unlocked the ringmaster's trailer door, her music was playing Dance with The Devil by Breaking Benjamin, and it echoed nicely in the trailer as she entered. She clumsily took off her shoes and called out while blindly looking around for a light to turn on, "Hey squirt! You alive in here?"

Ciel was laying on the couch on his stomach when she arrived, his legs pulled to his sides in a very cat like position, and tail across his body. Shadow thought he was sleeping while having some mini-nightmare or even a wet-dream at first, but after taking a closer look, she realized he was crying.

"Oh shit, kid, what happened?" she says, and tried to turn the boy over by the hips. His fur was soft, she noted, but that's not all. Said fur was caked with semen and blood. She nearly chokes on her own tongue, and turns off her music.

"Oh fuck," she curses and rushes to find the bathroom, where she returns with a few damp washcloths. "This better be first-time regrets kid, cuz if that old man sexed you up without consent, you gotta scatt," she says as she wipes a wet cloth across the hybrid's forehead and chest to wipe away dried cum; he lets her without speaking. He sniffles and turns toward her, as if confused. "F-first-time regrets?"

"Uhh, yeeeah… ya know, 'cuz all girls… and boys… cry like a little bitch after their cherry pops."

Ciel looked a bit confused but doesn't comment as he manages to sit up and stand, not without the other's help though. He seemed a few years younger than the female, and was a head and a half shorter. Typical. Even back home I was short. He waddled to the bathroom, Shadow cautiously following with a hand to his lower back, still unsure how to act. Ciel stops and stood in front of the mirror and looked at his albino-pale body. He was covered in healed over whip scars, bites, and little bruises from neck to waist.

"Heh, Sebs' must have really enjoyed screwing you last night. I didn't know that he was into ass, though," Shadow comments, rubbing her chin in thought, "You look like he tried to suck and bite your skin off, with all those damn love-bites and hickeys. Not to mention what slut-boy did a few days ago."

Love-bites? he mumbles to himself, before leaning closer to the mirror. He opens his eyes wide, and looks at his right one. There!, he gasps, seeing the telltale sign of a mating bond, a sign that means 'all living things are connected' on his home planet. He nearly cried with joy and rage all at once. He was happy to see that he wasn't taken advantage of for no reason. Well, maybe he was, he still couldn't remember. But it was with Sebastian, and the mark cleared the worry Ciel had that the elder had only taken him for his own sick pleasure. It must have been 'at elske'.

He was at a loss, once again. Even before his Uncle told him he was going to Earth to find his mate, he had sworn on the four moons that he would never find them. How could he, a young prideful prince, give himself up like that? To have someone that can telepathically feel what you feel? And to know where you are at all times? To have complete freedom to say your name? Isn't that an invasion of personal space!? Besides, he didn't want to trust again. His parents were gone because of his naive trust… not just that but it was on his friggin' birthday, a day where his pitiful guard was gone completely, if any was there in the first place. His whole family was there. He can still remember the screams…

~Flashback~

"Happy hatching-day, baby!" his parents sung in illusion, as they come bursting into their son's room in the richly built and eloquently designed burrow the royal family lived in. The son, who was only 438 moons. His bright blue and violet eyes opened without delay, and he squeaked in joy as his parents came into the room.

He was a very happy child.

Sialku had lived in this burrow his whole life, and knew every single crack, flaw, room, and stone of the underground home. The burrow was his whole life, for his father and mother told him that he was too young to leave. But today, as he turns 480 moons, he is a big boy now. And besides having his family and friends come to celebrate the day he was hatched, he gets to to to the Capital with his father!

Last full moons he had a smaller party than what is happening today. That was the celebration of when his mother laid him and the dud. Altaborgeans always lay an even number of eggs; one out of the bunch will always be a dud. That day was happy too, but slightly sad as well, for his parents slightly mourned the loss, even though it was expected that one would not survive. But today was his day, and everyone was coming to the party!

He was excited to meet some his father's sub-leaders, for they were coming too. Along with his father's most trusted sub-leader, Zay. Zay had been to their burrow many times before, and usually brought gifts or treats for the young purebred feline. And sometimes, if his father was busy with a business call, and his mother was helping the servants with dinner, the elk-man would play with the younger. Sialku liked to hide on Zay's shoulders, but he can still remember when he was still a kit that he could ride on the man's grand antlers. Fun times, they were.

Everyone came to the party, and some even had brung others with them, all giving gifts and treats to the young future king. Life was good for Sialku.

When everyone but his biological family had left, they all sat down for dinner at the main-hall. He sat happily at the end of the table, smiling at his father and mother who sat at the front. The boy was just reaching over to get some more Unicorn meat, when a sudden bash of tile made the hybrid-humans perk their ears. The feline family all gasped, hearing a blood-curdling howl and a scream from one of the guards. Sialku didn't have much time to process what was going on, before his mother gathered him up before he could say a word. He was thrown into a closet, and his face was suddenly rained with prickly licks of affection. His mother was drained in the face, and she looked scared. Sialku made a note that he looked like that when there was a altaquake going on. She whispered some words of love, before standing up. "Now Sialku-" The boy perks up, his name being called and the power of it making him pay attention, "Be as quiet as you can, ok baby? It's like hide-and-seek, but you can't get caught! And if you do, run as fast as you can! Scream, kick, or bite, just do whatever you can to not get caught by the monsters, ok baby? It will be over soon, my darling Sub, soon. I will see you again, I promise," The young's mother licked her son's ears and nose once more before locking the door, leaving the boy inside. Sialku did was he was commanded to do, but he bit on his lower lip, his ears back and fur puffed. He started to play with his royal collar, but a sudden yell broke his attention. He inches closer to the wooden door, and peeks through the blinds. His bicolored eyes widen and water, and a strip of his naivety is lost forever.

~Present~

Shadow helped the still-in-pain satyr, and it wasn't until then that she got a good look at Ciel's legs. The young woman had no sexual desire, so she never paid attention to such intimate places before. But now she had to subject herself to be near such places. In the most innocence since, that is. She had sat the boy on the little counter and continued to clean his fur, and when she was nearing the boy's testicles, it was then that she noticed something very off.

At first she thought that Ciel had some sort of cut or tear between the two little baby-fuzzed balls, as she pushed some fur assigned to get better access. But as she used a soaking wet washcloth to wipe away dried blood and semen, she noticed that it wasn't just a cut. It was a opening. A womanly opening.

She didn't know what to think. She had a hard time enough yesterday handling the idea that earth, a life-form supporting planet she happens to live on, isn't alone in the universe. Seeing an alien much less was more than enough. But seeing said alien has two reproduction systems? Uh-uuh. I'm so done.

"So… Seb like pussy after all?" was her response, just before Ciel gives her a good slap across the face for examining him for too long.

Shadow, with a clean and sparkly Ciel in tow, made their way to the entrance of the carnival. But she couldn't help but put on some James Bond music on as they ran from tent to tent, trying to make it towards the big top without any of the circus-goers noticing them. Ciel was a surprise, as the circus news had said. They had sold tickets at the towns near by, by announcing on the morning news that they were in town. Fortunately, people were already coming.

"You're collar's messed up," She comments, as the scamper behind a tent flap, just in time as a little girl and her parents walk by. Ciel was wearing the costume he was to perform in, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Shadow admited that she thought he looked 'absolutelykittyfuckingadorable'. As she put it.

It was made of dark blue silk and black leather, and was in a similar shape of the coat his mate gave him yesterday. The tails of the coat were much longer though, and almost touched the ground. The front half of the coat was shorter though, and barely came past his waist. He had a good suspicion that it was made to expose his legs. He didn't particularly have a problem with this, for he had a forest of fur covering him down there. But he did have a problem with the bows.

Ciel got the itches every now and and then, for the coat tails were rubbing against his heals and brushing against the pads of his paws as they ran. The top half of the coat was handsomely made, despite being made in one night. It had a high collar that showed off his pale slender neck, and long ruffled sleeves that sparkled and danced when he flicked his wrists. The coat itself had a black leather back and tails, with the rest silky and slightly transparent blue. The buttons were bright gold (he could tell it was costume jewelry, but he wasn't complaining) and his bows were a golden color as well. A huge fluffy bow was tied around his waist, making him wonder if he has enough breathing room, and another one around his neck. Shadow comments that he looks like something out of some 'Narnia' book, as well as a kitten wrapped up for some winter human holiday that he didn't bother remembering.

They only had one more tent to sneak past before they made it to the back of the big top. A little squeal told them both that they had been spotted, as they nearly crash on the ground, rolling under the side of the tent.

"Mommy, Mommy, look! I saw a kitty boy!" some little girl's squeal makes both the teen and pre-teen wince. They didn't bother listening to what else the girl had to say, for they were both up and running to the back room where the animals were kept. Beast was already there, looking a bit pissed.

"There you are!" she fussed, rushing over to the younger ones. Shadow groans and pops her back, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm too old for this shit'.

"I had trouble putting on my costume so I asked Shadow to help. But we had to sneak here because I was told by you to keep me a secret," Ciel says, proud of coming up with a good excuse. Shadow nudges his side, whispering 'nice save!'.

Beast seems to accept the lie, so she cracks the whip at Ciel's paws, in which he yelps and goes to his side of the room. The lions and tigers, plus the black panther, were all in separate cages, bathing themselves or drinking some fresh water. He feels a bit of sorrow for the wild cats, for he himself hated cages. They brought too many unwanted memories. But he rubs it off, seeing how they seem calm and relaxed. Beasts started to order Shadow to do something, and the young woman groans and lazily flails her arms around.

"But I gotta finish picking up all the shit laying around," she whines, not wanting to 'just find Claude and get the performance time sheet, and get some coffee'. She didn't know where the grumpy yellowed eyed spider-loving dude was, and didn't feel like running around the park to find him. They continue to bicker, and Ciel loses interest. He looks around at the hoops, whips, stands, ladders, and other interesting things they use for the animal-tamer show. He didn't see the point in playing a childish role in a suspenseful act. But then again, from the Yeager's talk of the big top shows, it all sounded suspenseful. He then notes that one cage is empty, and wonders what animal was in it, and where it is.

"Who is supposed to be in that one?" he asks, making the two woman stop arguing and look at him. Beast blinks like the boy asked how to spell the word 'a'.

"It's for you, baby-face," Shadow says tiredly, she herself getting tired. She mumbles that she'll take care of it, and the ripped-jeaned teen rolls out from under the side of the tent and leaves the two to themselves.

Ciel stares back, his mouth open a little. "Me?" he whines, suddenly feeling a balloon of anxiety rise in his chest. No. No more cages. No more cag-

"It's just for the show, kid," Beast says and sits down on one of the pedestals. "You'll only be in it for, like, a few minutes."

"A few minutes? How about no minutes?" Ciel fuses, and uses anger to push away anxiety. Beast glares and crosses her legs. "It's just for the sh-"

"Fuck your show!" Ciel hisses, and suddenly feels everything explode. Every emotion he squished down this week sudden decides to show their ugly faces all at once. He, in a fit of rage and panic, dashes on all fours under the side of the tent. Beast tried to get up on time to grab the boy, but her fingers can only manage to tug at the hybrid's tail. Ciel, though, is ecstatic. He has had too much emotional turmoil in this week to last for a year. And that's saying something.

First he was forced to learn a whole language in three weeks. Then he was thrown to Earth and ordered to find his mate, despite not wanting to be with them, and repopulate. Then he was kidnaped by his mate-to-be and held in a metal cage for a whole day. Then he humiliates himself -due to his heat- in front of the man he now craves for. Then he gets whipped by some blonde kid in front of most of the carnival folks. Then he opens himself up to the man he planned never to submit to. Then… then… he lost his virginity and was successfully life-bonded. With no real memory of that last part.

He didn't care about getting caught, he just wanted to go home. His real home, with his real mom and dad. He loved Rikka, his adopted mother, but it would never be the same. It it made it worse that he suddenly started to get flashbacks of his parent's death. And worst of all, he was desperate to be near or next to his mate. Ugh.

He didn't like crying. He hated being weak or even showing weakness. He remembers crying when he let Sebastian pleasure him, and faint memories of it from last night. But otherwise, he never cried. It was below him. But now he was sobbing like the little bitch he was, and he didn't even have the patheticness in his body to even blame his heat.

In the back of his mind, he could hear some shouts and laughs, and feelt many sets of eyes on him. But he just wanted to get away. Far away. It was a run-in with a stiff chest that made him stop, and nearly fall backwards.

Before he hits the ground, two arms grip his shoulders with a sickening touch. He didn't even have to look to know that this person wasn't someone he had allowed into his personal space.

"Oh, pardon me, Young Master," said a slightly familiar voice. Ciel opened his bicolored eyes, and through his wind-ruffled hair he could see a dark haired, yellowed eyed man. The hybrid believed his name was Claude Faustus, due to Eren Yeager's remark on him. "That man has a pole stuck up his ass so far, it's pressing between his eyes,".

Ciel squirms uncomfortably in the man's grasp, and instinct tells him to call for Sebastian. No, he tells himself. I can handle myself. I'm not a child.

"Tis' fine. Now get off me," Ciel snaps, his tear-stained cheeks cooling in the late fall air.

"Oh, terribly sorry... sometimes I forget my own strength, forgive me," the man says, letting go of his shoulders and grips his… waist? Ciel didn't feel very comfortable with the moment. And his hips and womanhood was still sore.

"Why are you crying, little one? Is Michaelis not handling you right? It's ok to tell me. I promise to treat you how such an… extraterrestrial being as yourself should be treated." The man says, and Ciel feels himself being dragged away from the Big Top. Yes, he was running away, and for reasons he suddenly can't remember. He wanted to go back to the big red and white tent.

"I'm crying because your mom couldn't get dick so she fucked a spider," he growls, pulling back against the man. Claude temporarily gawked at this, but brushes it off. He easily overpowered the younger, so he continued pulling him along.

"I expected you to come running from the boss at some point. He usually uses his lovers once before throwing them away," Claude says. And it isn't entirely a lie. Ciel can sense this.

"What?" It's his time to gawk now. Claude smirks, seeing he has caught the bait. Now he just needs to reel it in.

"Oh yes… No one has ever seen the man date one person more than once. He usually just sleeps with them, then their never heard from again. Where is Sebastian anyway?"

Ciel is quiet, as he possess the information. Where was Sebastian? He wasn't there to show off his cheeky smirk and say good morning like he usually does every waking hour. Why wasn't he there this morning? Especially after they mated… right?

"It's alright, Ciel," Claude says, and unknowingly sparks the younger's attention. Ciel can't do much to ignore when someone calls his name, and now is no exception.

Claude was leading him to the Red Tent. It smelled worse than yesterday. And Ciel was still tied to Sebastian's orders of not going there. He panics now, and starts to do what any kidnapped person would do. He screams.

Claude seemed very taken back by the sudden change of mind, and quickly tried to quiet the other down. Ciel managed to throw himself down and pitch a fit like a toddler would do, squealing bloody murder. The act was certainly not unnoticed by people. They pointed and started to stare, some wondering what was going on to the poor child, and what on earth that man was doing. Then some wondered 'what the fuck is that?

Rescue was not far away in the slightest though. It was little Elizabeth who came over first, her arms held above her as she pushes her way through the crowd of bystanders. And they easily let her through. One, she was a young girl. Two, she was riding a pony. Three, she was holding two katanas.

"Young Master!" She squeaks, and Claude almost let go of Ciel's hand like he was burnt. The warrior of a girl trots up to the boy who stops his hissy fit, and gladly takes the blonde's hand as she lifts him up -he finds it surprising that she has quite a bit of strength- onto her pony, Polla. And just like that, she gallops away with the hybrid boy clinging to her back like a baby koala.

The Three Musketeers are next in aiding' Ciel's justice. The three circle around the yellowed eyed man, and he glares back. "What?" he asks, his voice low and unfeeling again. Bard suddenly takes Claude's wrists and pushes the man to the ground. Said man grunts as air is crushed out of him.

"Faustus! How dare you try to take advantage of the Young Master! He's just a kid, yes he is!" Mayrin says as she points a rifle at his head. She was a sharp-shooter, and the best of the best. Even though everyone in the circus knew she was a total accident prone.

"Yeah! Ciel don' nothing to get treated with such harshness!" cries Finny, who knows by personal experience how wolf of men can take advantage of mice. The yellowed eyed man growls at the three, and much to his shock and annoyance, the crowed of circus goers starts cheering and clapping, some mumbling 'how dare he try to take a kid to such a mature setting!' or 'Nice! They saved the kitty-kid!'. But the humiliation Claude was subjected to was nothing for what was about to happen. The ringmaster himself, as if he had psychically figured out that his charge was in distress (unbeknownst to Claude, Sebastian really did have a psychic moment) moment before. And the wine-eyed man looked like he was ready to kill.

…..

Ciel had been on Sebastian's mind all morning.

The ringmaster kept looking behind him, looking for the cat-satyr. Besides that, he felt out of place for some reason, while standing at the carnival's borders and greeting people as they bought tickets.

Much to his pleasure, there were little to none perverted men or woman today, and most of the crowd they got was rich travelers, or middle-class families that had somehow managed to pay. Occasionally, a lower-classman would come with a happy smile and present money they had saved up to see the very circus. But besides that, Sebastian wasn't really paying attention to then, despite having a perfect believable mask of friendliness and care. The only thing he cared for at the moment was his little lover.

Every so often, a itch would run down Sebastian's neck to his left hand, and he could scratch at the very hand. He wore his famous white gloves, but he didn't understand why his left arm and hand itched so. Or the sinking emptiness in his gut.

"Hey Michaelis… You ok?" asked Charles Gray, one of the guards. The ringmaster whipped his head up, and stopped clawing at his hand. "Yes?" he replies, pleased that he could still hide the worry he felt through his voice.

"Just wondering. Did someone put itching powder in your gloves again? If so, I swear it was Phillips this time,"

"No, I'm fine. Just got a bug bite last night," he answers with a good lie, and continues to wave at people coming in.

About another hour passed before he simply couldn't take being away from his charge for so long. He had attempted to leave to go wake him up, but Hange and Undertaker stopped him.

"Ahh, boss! We was looking for you! Do you know where your little kitty boy is? I would love to run a couple of tests on him," They said, pushing their glasses up their nose. Undertaker chuckles, and starts a different topic. "Going so soon, Sebby~? Whatever you're trying to do can wait until we begin the main show. People are still coming!" the doctor says, and the two odd balls continue to go off their merry way, talking nonsense. The ringmaster growls and turns back. Not before a certain ace teen catches his eyes.

Shadow was picking up some of the trash that had started to accumulate around with a pick and trash bag, her head bobbing to some music that the ringmaster could hear even from where he stood. Seeing a way to make sure his lover is alright, he orders the girl to get him ready for Beast's show, even though it doesn't start until a few hours. She groans, and sets her things down while pulling her speaking off, takes the keys, and dashes off.

It wasn't until about thirty minutes later does he feel a heart wrenching punch in his chest. He, of course, was ready to fight who ever dared to cross him, but no one was with him. He is confused, but feels the pain and sudden instinctive need to protect what is his crash over him once again. He doesn't know exactly what, but something is very wrong. Very.

He runs over to wherever his feet were taking him, but had a nagging feeling that he was headed toward the Red Tent. And as he came up the hill, he sees two figures about a few yards away from the very tent. He knows immediately it is his beloved one. And Faustus.

Before he could have reached his little one, Elizabeth, bless her sweet soul, comes to the squealing boy's aid. Hold swords and riding a pony. He was glad to know Ciel would be taken care of, because he felt his control slipping. He didn't even need to order the cook, the garden designer, or the sharp shooter away, for they practically handed the man to their boss on a silver platter.

Claude would never be able to walk right normally after he was punished by the boss.

Joker was appointed second-in-command shortly after.

…..

Sebastian found his little one with the small gang of acquaintances he had made the other day in the small barn. The group of teens had settled the boy in the hay loft, but it didn't take long for Sebastian to find them up there, for the noise and russle of hay of obvious. This was the petting zoo, but it was closed for the moment until this evening.

Ciel seemed a bit dazed, and angry, as the crowd of teens tried to comfort the him. He didn't look like he needed consolation at the moment, though. Sebastian thought he needed to get his anger out physically, from how bad he was shaking.

He had rushed over to the boy's side, quickly making note to dress him up in royal blue again. Ciel had whipped his head around, ears laid back, to look at his older lover. He looked like he wanted to slap, cry, kiss, punch, and scream at the ringmaster all at once. He looked ready to say something, but only a whimper of frustration came out. Sebastian glares at the small crowd surrounding them, and they all leave quickly. He thumbs at Ciel's tear-stained cheeks, and is about to kiss his little one's head, but gets stopped by a sudden push at his chest. Caught off guard, the ringmaster falls on his back in a pile of hay, goats bahing and moving away as the young alien suddenly attacks the older human.

"Y-you, you, you, liar!" Ciel suddenly managed to say, his golden bow lopsided and his top button undone. His legs straddled the elder's waist, and his hands gripped the ringmaster's collar. "I trusted you!"

Sebastian doesn't know why his little one is acting the way he is. He had expected to be embraced by the little one, like in all those cheesy romance movies after the protagonists tie the knot. Or even a kiss and a 'I love you' would be enough. But why does his young lover suddenly hate him so? He'll be truthful; he doesn't like the treatment very much.

Ciel was cursing more, and at some point was yelling in his planet's language. Sebastian let the pitiful slaps and punches that were bestowed upon him, but only after so much.

He quickly and easily took the upper hand, and switched their positions quicker than Ciel could properly process what just happened.

"What the hell did I do for you to hate me so, my pet?" he asks, and despite his curse, his voice is gentle. scary gentle.  
"You lied to me!" Ciel squeals again, thrashing around under his superior. Sebastian held the younger under his body, with his knees on either side of the boy's twisting hips.

"Lie? When did I lie?" he asks, and plants kissing along the hybrid's forehead. Ciel starts whining again, and Sebastian wonders how many people he could feed with the amount of tears Ciel was making lately. But if he did collect those bittersweet tears, he would keep them to himself. Ciel was his. And anything of Ciel's was his too.

"That man… that man said y-you sleep with people then just, just throw them away! Is that why you weren't there this morning? So I could suffer by myself? When I had no idea where you were, or what happened? Shadow was the one who came to see if I was even alive! Are you that heartless!?" Ciel manages to get a grip on his words, but his lower lip trembles even as his tears slow down. Sebastian's theory was correct. The boy did need to get out some anger this way.

"You believe that man over me?" he asked, annoyed that that parasite was even mentioned from his beloved's mouth. But Sebastian calmed down a bit, still holding the younger down below him in the hay. He starts to nibble on the younger's ears, faintly wondering if he is pushing his love too far and too quick in the pit of corruption. Ciel's ears flatten, and his cheeks grow pink, and closer to red.

During their loving making last night, the ringmaster would have enjoyed seeing Ciel's face as he took his virginity. But that was 5 in the morning. And what Ciel had said made Sebastian remember, that while under such a heavy wave of heat-stricken lust, his little one barely even looked like he was all there that night. He sighs and tugs on Ciel's left ear, relishing in the small squeak that is admitted.

"I was the one who sent Shadow to get you. I would have come myself, but I had other matters to attend to. Plus, I didn't want to wake you up this morning. You looked like you were sleeping pretty deeply, and I liked to look at your sleeping face. So much nicer to me while asleep, than awake…" he teases, and a hand starts to sneak its way up the cat-satyr's chest. Ciel shivered, and tried to pull away but to no avail. He had felt just the emotional weight of his heat spell this morning, and didn't want the sexual desire to pop up as well. But his mate was relentless, as his gloved hands start to pinch random places on his body.

"And if you can't remember when we… did it… may I have permission to spark your memory?"

…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended here. 
> 
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Is it ok? Or too weird? O.O


End file.
